The Mafia Academy
by Yamakira27
Summary: Speranza academy, school of prodigies, elites & the rich people. That's what the civilian knows, but Speranza Academy also one of Vongola properties. Speranza is divided into two class groups, Silver for civilian & golden for mafia related students. What if certain 10th boss of Vongola transferred to Speranza academy because of a big mission that he need to do? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Uncovered

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano (A/N: If KHR is mine... I'll show you Tsuna's TYL face...)**

Speranza academy... A school of prodigies, elites and the rich people. Everyone who is a student of Speranza academy feels proud... That's what the civilian thought...

Speranza Academy also is a school of mafia, full of the violence. The heir of the mafia families study there, along with every kids who their parents are involved in mafia. And Speranza Academy is also one of Vongola famiglia properties.

What will be happened if certain 10th mafia boss of Vongola famiglia transferred to Speranza Academy?

* * *

It's a sunny day in Namimori and a brunette who we know as Dame-Tsuna sit on his desk and looks like he's daydreaming while certain mouse- I mean.. Nezu-sensei , the self proclaimed 'elite teacher' teach Tsuna's class. Knowing his student daydreaming _again_ in his class, he throws a chalk to the poor Tsuna.

The brunette knows about the chalk almost hit him, he wants to dodge it but he remembered about his secret, so he just let the chalk come and hit him. Then, class laughing because of his bad luck. And certain right hand man shouts to the class and the teacher because of the event.

That's the usual day of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Then, he with 2 of his best friends walk to his house. He first is a silver haired boy and one a raven haired tall boy.

'Such a peaceful day of mine… No paperwork, no destruction… But some bully.', thought Tsuna.

"I have some info from my sister… We had some issues about Vento famiglia…", said Gokudera.

"To think I had a peaceful day now.", the brunette sighed and ruffled his untamed hair in frustration while the others are laughing.

"Maa, no need to hurry guys… It's not like they want to attack us, right?", said Yamamoto.

"Actually, Yamamoto… Vento's want to take over Vongola, although that's impossible… If they know about my second life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, our classmate's safety will be in danger. Well.. I think about something. I can't think anymore… Must we moving to Italy? But I need my freedom!"

Then, when Tsuna reaches his home, certain hitman dialed a number talking about something and seems like his idea being accepted by the call receiver… He smiled.. a real smile not the sadistic one...

 **Next Day**

A man… An Italian man to be exact(not Reborn), banging into Tsuna's class. And everyone confused about it and Reborn told them that he is Sawada Tsunayoshi's private bodyguard. All of the students just saying things about 'Impossible', 'Dame-Tsuna just an useless person', and the other insult comes. Then a bang heard… Reborn just shoot a bullet to silencing the class.

"If all of you don't shut up your mouth, next this bullet will be in your head.", says Reborn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, he'll move to other school. And we have had enough of my master being insulted and bullied. He'll move to Speranza academy."

Sawada Tsunayoshi will move to Speranza academy and the class's surprised that Dame-Tsuna moved to such elite school full of the rich people and prodigies. Then, Tsuna just shocked, also some of his friends. (Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and Hana).

"What the h*** Reborn.. Alex! My f***ing thing called father and Nono didn't mention about this last week!", shouts Tsuna pissed.

"Pardon me Decimo… but this is Nono's, Iemitsu-sama and Nana-sama also Reborn-sama's idea to get you to a proper school. And Nono's says that he would not accept any rejections."

"You're the boss Tsuna, it's up to you. And they said you can drop the act now."

And then, the temperature in the class becomes rather cold and the eyes and the aura of the boss appeared from certain brunette.

"If you says so… So… today I can behave like I want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Nezu Dorachiro, self proclaimed elite. I, as the owner of Namimori Academy, decided to fire you for your behavior and data forgery."

"Who do you think you are, dame-Tsuna. You might have the same name as the owner but-"

"It's not the same name as the Namimori academy's owner. **I AM THE OWNER** Dorachiro-san. And you don't have manners. You treat students unjustly, letting the bullies take place in plain sight. Instead of stopping, it just goes along with the other kids, not a good example for Namimori academy."

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi-"

"My name is Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Kyoya, take care of it. I'm off."

Certain perfect walking into the class 3 A and let out his tonfa.

"Ok, boss. I'll take care of it."

Then the now Tsunayoshi di Vongola walked out from the class with some of his bodyguard after saying goodbyes to his classmate. The big secret of Sawada Tsunayoshi's uncovered.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my 1st story, hope you guys enjoy my story...**

 **Anyway... thanks for reading my story...**

 **Actually i have some other stories in my old laptop... but it already drowned into water... Ok... forget it... :')) And also please pardon my grammatical error... English is not my mother tongue. Let me know what're you thinking about my story... :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Departures and New School

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano (If KHR is mine, I'll make Tsuna taller and cool!)**

"Speaking in Japanesse"

'Thinking'

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

 _"Phone call"_

 **This is the new chapter! Enjoy the story~ ;)**

It has been one week after Tsuna's big secret being revealed, now our beloved Decimo of Vongola just arrived in Italy with his trusted butler, Alex and his beloved eternal tor- tutor. He just still amused with the past event that happened after his sudden transferred issue to the Speranza Academy. He's wondering about his new life in that school. And his mind wondered about his beloved guardians back in Japan.

 **Gokudera Hayato, his Storm.** At first Hayato don't let him to go alone to Speranza academy, saying about 'it's the right hand man's duty to be always by his boss's side', 'Speranza academy is just full of many trash and scum'( **LOLLL! Xanxus)** and well, something like that to make sure his boss will take him too to Italy. But then, Tsuna calm him down and saying that he's not just his right hand man or his subordinate, but also one of his best friend. And also that he must be in Japan to take care of the other guardian and also to protect the girls and Tsuna's mom. And at the mention of the girls, Tsuna tease Hayato of certain dark brown haired girl. Being the true tsundere, Hayato blushed and then saying that 'the stupid-woman.. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT JUUDAIME!'. Which make Tsuna laughed that time.

"You're surely an unpredicted storm! You know that you face is... HILARIOUS!", Tsuna managed to said while he resisting the urge to laugh more because of his Storm's response.

 **Yamamoto Takeshi, his Rain.** Being the easy going person and cheerful one he is, Takeshi just laughing when Tsuna explained about his sudden situation to be transferred to Speranza. And suddenly, Takeshi's face being a serious one. Tsuna just smiled.

"I know about what kind of thing that you'll experience soon… Tsuna. I mean… I and Hayato already discussed about this. It will be better if all of us minus Lambo joined you to Italy to make sure about your safety or at least let me or Hayato to come with you.", as if he remembering something. The swordsman hardened his gaze. While Tsuna just tensed about the other boy said. The **experiences** that he'll face.

"Takeshi, you know that I can take care of my own self right?", the other boy nodded, still have his hardened gaze and his serious face.

"Then, just trust me. You with Hayato and the other must stay here to take care of our beloved ones.", Takeshi's still doubting this and then he just smiled.

"Well then.. You can count on me, Tsuna.", Tsuna, he feel relaxed when he sees his Rain's smile.

"Afterall, you're the rain who erased the pains and sorrows. I'm sure you'll help Hayato to take care of the others and calmed certain pineapple-head and certain small animal's addict to keep calm and reduce the paperwork of mine…"

 **Sasagawa Ryohei, his Sun.** His Sun has different thing to say. Tsuna was in his way to go back to his home after he visited Takeshi's house and eats some sushi while talking about his decisions to go alone to Italy. Then, he sees his Sun who was his brother figure and his crush's brother. He suspected that onii-san just want to say the same thing like his Storm and his Rain.

"If you're here to says something about come with me to Italy. My decisions already-"

"No. I just wanna say that… you shouldn't be worried. I'll stay here to take care of everyone. And I extremely will keep my promise. Tsuna!"

Then, they fist bumped and grinning. Their bond as the friends and brothers made them know each one's thought. They need no word to share anymore. Sasagawa Ryohei is the brightest sun that Tsuna ever meet.

 **Hibari Kyoya, his cloud.** Well, the first time Kyoya met this omnivore. He is confused. This boy had such herbivorous act but he has something that the carnivore had. Why? Is he a herbivore or carnivore? Back when certain pineapple's attacking some Namimori's student, this boy fight the pineapple-head with full of his determination. He doesn't really care about his own safety, but his friends. Then, him, THE ALMIGHTY HIBARI KYOYA respected Tsuna and accepted him as his Sky. The first person who understands him deeply, not even Kusakabe can understand him, the Hibari Kyoya like the omnivore.

Hibari Kyoya is a like a cloud. He must be free. No one understands it except Sawada Tsunayoshi and his own uncle, the ex-storm arcobaleno.

And then, after Tsuna's secret revealed, he went to the omnivore's house. Both of them, Tsuna and Kyoya just had a staring contest about 10 minutes, ignoring the shouts of Hayato and Ryohei's and also Takeshi's word to keep the storm and the sun's shouts.

"Hn. Keep your title as the carnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't let the other herbivores take your place, make them learn their place.", then he walk ot from Tsuna's room. ( **Yes THE ALMIGHTY HIBARI KYOYA USE THE DOOR GUYS!)**

 **Lambo Bovino, his Lightning.** At first, Lambo just like Tsuna because of grape candies and cakes. But then, he wondered. Why Tsuna cares if he's disappeared or if he's in danger or if he hurts his own self? Even Tsuna take away his bombs, his guns, and the ten-years-bazooka. Then, he feels happy. At least, he had one person who accepted him as himself even if he's a weakling. Tsuna is his brother and he love Tsuna because of that. Tsuna just always be there when Lambo needs him. And when Lambo know that Tsuna want to go to Italy, Lambo cries a lot and Tsuna just give Lambo 1 pack of grape candies and tells him that he should not eats sweets everyday because it will make his teeth's hurt. And Lambo calmed down.

 **Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, both of them… are his Mists.** Mukuro hates mafia more than anything. He wants to destroy it. At first, he thought that the Vongola Decimo's the same as the other bosses. But then, somehow after following him around and received some of his memories of the future… He knows why his future self want to follow Tsuna and accepted Tsuna as his Sky. Tsuna just accepting… And not all of the mafia are bad..

As for Chrome, she just following her Mukuro-sama's order to serve Tsuna, The Vongola Decimo and take care Tsuna for her Mukuro-sama's future vessel. But after some events in the past happens… She began to love her boss like her own family. Because of Tsuna, Chrome made some friends, she can had her life and her new transplanted organ from her boss.

Both of Mukuro and Chrome knows that their Sky know their feeling.

They are a family, not just a friend or the boss-subordinate relationship. The Sky… It accepts all…

* * *

Tsuna's eyes snapped open.

"About time you're awake. Decimo.", an old man said.

"Eh- Grandpa? How long I've been asleep? I don't know I'm already in the car.."

"About an hour? Well, we're almost there."

Then they're arrived to the Vongola mansion. Next time, Tsuna found himself enjoying the espresso and some cakes while Nono just have a cup of tea with cakes. Then after they finished their coffee/tea, both of them just sit there and enjoying the slence. Well, currently both of them are in Tsuna's mansion. Yes, Tsuna's mansion. Nono built the mansion for Tsuna some months ago before Tsuna freed Reborn and the other arcobaleno from their curse.

The mansion's smaller than Vongola main mansion. Well… Vongola mansion is not a mansion…. It's way bigger than the castle. So, Tsuna's mansion might be in the actual size for the real mansion(?) Then….

"TUUUUUUNAAAAA-CHAAAANNN! PAPA'S TUNA-FISH! COME TO PAPA, TUUUNAA!"

"Tou-san!?"

"PAPA JUST FINISHED THE SATAN'S SPAWN NAMED PAPERWORKS!"

A blonde man appeared and Tsuna stepped aside to avoid someone who wants to tackle him. And finally, the person who we knows as Tsuna's father… Sawada Iemitsu kissed the floor!

"You're so mean Tsunaaa!"

"Better stepped aside than being tackled and hugged to die… By my.. own.. father…"

After that ridiculous even… and everything's calmed down. No cries, no other ridiculous thing… The father and son have some talks.

"Tsuna. So, today is the day? Are you sure you don't want take a day off? You just arrived here about 5 hours? And are you sure about a month to keep your identity as a secret? I'm sure that you'll be bullied five times worse than you're in Japan, Tsunayoshi."

"Well, it's my mission. Self appointed mission? Vento has started to move. You know that they will justify anything, right? I can't just sit, quietly doing nothing."

"If you said so, Tsuna... Anyway, all of your books and your uniform are in your room. I know, it's not like you need to learn any since Reborn already forced entire books contents into your brain.", said Nono joined their conversation.

"Please don't remind me grandpa…", said Tsuna pouting **. (Tsuna: I'm not pouting da**it!)**

"You still have two hour to sleep."

"Ok."

* * *

Tsuna woke up because sound of someone's walking in front of his door. Since he almost get killed when he's sleeping, he becomes a light sleeper. Well, he just sleep about 20 minutes! Sensing no danger, Tsuna opened his eyes and change his clothes. His grandfather usually sends some maids to change clothes and prepare for his needs. But, because of his habit of doing everything by himself and also he did not like his privacy being disturbed. He does everything himself, well… Except when he's eating and when he's outside the mansion. Of course he doesn't want his life threatened and also let the person who happens to be around him in danger.

Walked to the hall, some bodyguards and his tutor from the deepest hell come to escort him to the Speranza Academy. Being both of the civilian's student for his cover and the golden student for his real identity, his uniform is different from the other students. It can change color when he walks to specific areas, from the black one to become golden-white.

"Reborn, I've read reports about Vento. They would not be able to get into Speranza academy gold class, I think they will infiltrate the silver class.", said Tsuna as he checked his phone to see if there was a message from his family back in Japan.

"Maybe… But you can't let your guard down. They could have infiltrated the gold class.", said Reborn.

"Well, I only have a month to observe their movements. This month will be the last time Sawada Tsunayoshi will find their base, and with my Hyper Intuition, it'll be easy."

 **"** **Yea, your DEMONIC Intuition."**

 **"** **This is Hyper, Reborn. Not demonic.** I'll go now, bye!"

Tsuna walk into Speranza Academy with two of his bodyguards. He don't wanna to attract any attention, so he just let only two of his bodyguards to accompany him since his grandpa said he must let at least 2 of the bodyguards to accompany him into the school.

 **"** **Decimo, are you sure you can do it by yourself from now on? Nono might be angry at us if we leave you alone."**

 **"** **Yep. I'm not a little kid anymore guys. Well, the class already started. C'ya!"**

 **(Ok guys, since Tsuna is in Italy, It will be** 'speaking in Italian', **while** **'speaking in Japanesse'** **Ok, back to the story~)**

Tsuna walked to the silver class, he's in class 3A. And he found the class… and walked to his class when the teacher said he can come in.

"Class, we have a new transferred student. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He has an illness so please treat him well. You can sit wherever you want, Sawada."

'This is surely will be fun!'

Tsuna walked to the park since the park doesn't have much people there. He just wants sleep a little while. And he's almost asleep, but when he heard the girls squealing… He can't sleep anymore. Curious, he opened his left eye.

'I see, the Silver class idolizing the Golden one…', then suddenly he remembered something.

'Crap! I must go to the golden class!'

And Tsuna run for his life- I mean run to the class, not wanting his beloved tor- tutor tripled his training. When he's running, a black haired boy with silver eyes is bullied by a student of the golden class. And when the boy's almost kicked by a blond, Tsuna appeared kick the blonde boy first before the black-haired one being hurt by the blond.

"WHAT THE H***!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Watch your mouth.", said Tsuna.

"Tch, you dare to hit me!? You have a gut. But, you'll feel the pain for this, TAKE THAT!"

Tsuna's first day in the school and he already made a ruckus. Well, after all this is not an ordinary school… This is mafia school where it has violence and full of the kids of the hitman, assassin, mafia bosses and also other kids who related to mafia thingy thing. What will happen to our beloved boss?

* * *

 **Finally a longer chapter :') I finished this chapter in the middle of the night when my insomniac attacked me... I'll update as soon as possible. This story might be about 10-15 chapter, depends on my imagination. By the way... I'm laughing so hard when I write Gokudera's and Hibari's part XD and sorry for the OOC-ness. I'm really appreciated your review guys~**

 **And Sorry guys... I forgot to edited this story...**

 ** **Thanks for reading my story:)****

 **Kira's out~ C'ya in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Allies

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano... If KHR is mine, it'd only be in my dream... I only own my OCs (Alex, Ryou, Hikaru and James... maybe later my other OCs will join this story too...)**

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"WHAT THE H***!? WHO ARE YOU!?"_**

 ** _"Watch your mouth.",_** _said Tsuna._

 ** _"Tch, you dare to hit me!? You have a gut. But, you'll feel the pain for this, TAKE THAT!"_**

 _Tsuna's first day in the school and he already made a ruckus. Well, after all this is not an ordinary school… This is mafia school where it has violence and full of the kids of the hitman, assassin, mafia bosses and also other kids who related to mafia thingy thing. What will happen to our beloved boss?_

Tsuna make the black-haired boy fell unconscious. Then a kick almost landed on Tsuna's head. Tsuna dodged the blond boy's kick and punched the boy's gut. And both keep fighting.

"Such a weak punch.", said the blond boy's said, but his face said otherwise. He seems in pain. Well, Tsuna's the 2nd strongest hitman after all. He's trained by the Satan's spawn- um sorry, I mean Reborn the greatest hitman in the world.

"Japanese.. I see, they speaks Japanese too in this school.", said Tsuna.

Tsuna just keep dodging and the blond still trying to land a punch to Tsuna. After 5 minutes, the blond already sweating and panting, in the other hand… Tsuna's not even trying to fight at all and he's not dropping any sweats nor panting. And suddenly Tsuna's almost kicked.

When the blonde boy almost kicked Tsuna, two men in black suits appeared and one of them dodged the boy's kick.

"Tsuna-sama, are you ok?", said one of them.

"We're so sorry for leaving you for a while back then… We're so sorry, young master."

"It's fine. I had no wound.", said Tsuna with a small smile. Then, the black-haired boy awakes. The first thing he do is hits Tsuna's head with a bow. Both of Tsuna's bodyguards are ready to attack the boy anytime, Tsuna just wave his hand and they lowered their guards a bit.

'Seems like he's in archery club?'

 **"Hey! What was that for!?"**

 **"Because you interfered with my fight, I can win if you don't come here."**

" **What?",** said Tsuna annoyed.

 **"That boy is the one who challenged me because of his girlfriend like me, and it's not my fault. He challenged me to fight with him if I don't, he'll cut off my scholarship. Now I'm doomed!"** , said the black-haired boy.

"Sou ka? **What's your name? If I'm not mistaken, we're in the same class. You're 3A too right?"**

 **"Japanese? You're the new guy!"**

 **"Yes, and again, what's your name, I'll take care of your scholarship. My father is a distant relative of the owner of Speranza Academy. I'll tell my father about it."** , said Tsuna while inside he's freaking out because he could have better excuse and not giving any clue of his identity.

"I'm Hikaru Yamikaze."

"Japanese name… You're a Japanese too?", said Tsuna.

"I'm an Italian, but my parents love Japan so much, so they decided to give me this name."

"Ryou-san please do the rest of this and… you.", said Tsuna and he pointed to the blonde boy's direction.

"I know who you're. We have our business later. Tomasso… Yamikaze-san, you can go back to your class. And please tell sensei that I won't join the last class, I have an important meeting."

The Hikaru boy nodded and thanked Tsuna. Then, he walks away from the park to the silver building.

"Now~ I still have an unfinished negotiation. You… the Tomasso boss's son, since your famiglia became top 50th of the strongest and biggest famiglia, you began to eliminated the one who you think he/she's weak.", said Tsuna.

"W-Who're you?"

Tsuna just ignoring him and walked to the golden class's building, and when he passes the front door, his uniform changed from black colored one to Gold-white colored one, it's the golden class's uniform. He let out his Vongola ring from his pocket and wears it on his middle finger of his right hand.

The Vongola ring, he managed to separate Natsu, his animal box in his Vongola gear. Now, he had his Vongola gear and also the Vongola ring has back to the real form.

"Yo-you're… Vongola Decimo.", said the boy shivered.

"Don't be that scared. I don't kill anyone… yet. Now, what're you doing in my territory? Bullying some of the silver students? You read the rules, right? If Kyoya's here, you will be a dead meat by now… Ok, from now, you'll not bully anyone. Alex, use you power and make sure that he will forget about I'm the Vongola."

"Sure, Young master."

The man, Alex lit his mist flame and he let out a pocket watch from his pocket on his left hand. The blonde boy, look at the pocket watch.

"I'll talk to you in one minute. First, from now on, you won't bully any scholarship students of this school. Second, you'll forget about Vongola boss's and act like the usual. Will you do it?", said Alex.

The blond boy nodded.

"Good, you got it… and lastly… When you're awake, you'll just remember about that Hikaru boy never stole your girl and you lost to him and swear that you'll never harm him anymore. In 5 seconds you'll sleep. 4..3..2… Bye.", and the blond boy's fell unconscious, Alex make sure his hypnotism is success and let his mist flame out, enveloped the boy then the flame vanished.

"You're the best, Alex!", said Tsuna.

"Thank you, young master.", Alex bowed.

"You'll be late now, Tsunayoshi-sama. You only had 30 seconds to go to 3Z-1 class's.", said Ryou and Tsuna… He snapped and runs from his spot to the class.

Alex and Ryou just laughed, walking to their young master's class.

"He's still just a kid.", Alex said still laughing.

"Yes, but a tough one.", said Ryou chuckled.

"To think such innocent kid like him in our world… It's just too much.", said Alex, his eyes saddened.

"But I'm sure he'll change this world. As I already said, my little brother. He's a tough one, and he's the boss. Trust him."

A door slide open, a boy appeared. The teacher in the class just widened his eyes. The boy just standing on his spot dumbfounded and then stared at the teacher. The teacher just sweat dropped and both of them just staring each other. As they keep their staring contest…

"Sensei! What are you doing? And who's that boy?", a girl exclaimed.

The teacher snapped and grinned to his students.

"Sorry class, I was just thinking. And you must be the new transferred student. Come in.", said the teacher.

'Time to put my acts on… 3.. 2… 1…'

Tsuna walked into the class and tripped over an air. All of the students and the teacher just sweat dropped. Then the class's laughed out loud because of that event, except certain teacher and a red haired boy. And then a red haired boy who sits on his desk stands up and helps Tsuna to stands up.

"Thanks… Wait- ENMA!?", said Tsuna shocked.

The teacher just held back a snicker, looking at Tsuna and Enma and then looks away from them. Enma just let out a nervous laugh.

"Yo, Tsuna… long time no see.", the red head managed to say to Tsuna.

And then, the blond haired teacher introduced Tsuna to the class.

"Guys, he's the new student. He's from Japan, please treat him well. You may introduce yourself, Sawada-san.", said the teacher winking.

"U-um… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but in Italian it becomes Tsunayoshi Sawada… I'm the heir of Sawada family. N-nice to meet you.", said Tsuna faking his shutter.

"Okay, thank you, Sawada-san~", said the teacher playfully and the teacher received a silent message from Tsuna's glare. Shivered a little and he said, "Sorry, any questions class?"

A purple haired girl raised her hand.

"No? Ok, you may sit beside Cozarto Enma. Both of you already know each other, right?"

Then Tsuna gives the teacher a hidden glare promising a pain later. His glare said 'You… meet me later after the school's over', and the teacher just nodded.

And then the class is started. Tsuna who sits beside Enma, gives the red head a piece of paper.

'After school' over. Meet me in my office. –Tsuna.', the red-head looks at the now sleeping Tsuna.

After 3 hours, the bell is ringing and the students are walked out from the class and some of them still in the class. Our beloved Tsuna is still in a deep slumber, ignoring the people in the class. Until a white haired girl, a purple haired girl who use thick make up, and a green-haired girl who has a dark complexion approached Tsuna. Tsuna's already awake, feeling the hidden intent from the girls.

'Being a light sleeper is not funny…', thought Tsuna.

Still had his head on the table pretend to still sleeping. The white haired girl spoke up.

"Sawada-san. You're still sleeping?", the girl had no response from him and the green haired girl said the same thing.

Tsuna still pretended to sleep. Enma, who sit beside Tsuna's just watch the amusing scene in front of him… And the purple head can't take it anymore. She almost hits Tsuna's head with her fan. Then Alex appeared with Ryou, Ryou hold her hand while Alex just glared to the girls. Tsuna smirked and continued his sleep again.

"Harm our master and you'll die.", said Alex.

"Tsunayoshi-sama… If you skip this break, and pretend to still asleep, I'm sure you'll starving… and after this, we had our meeting with your favorite tutor and your favorite brother now...", said Ryou smirking.

Then Tsuna opened his eyes and walked out from the room with Enma and his guards. Passes some classroom then he walked to the headmaster's office. The headmaster, a white-haired man who has a scar on his face, named James Cross bowed to Tsuna. James is Ryou's step-father and Alex's biological father.

"No need formalities, James-san.", said Tsuna.

"Still, you're the boss, Decimo. By the way, Reborn-san and Cavallone-sama already in your office, Decimo.", said the old man.

"Okay, Ryou-san. Alex-san… both of you can stay here and reunited with James-san. We had something to discuss, if there's someone want to meet me, just says as the usual excuse."

"Yes, you're unavailable now. Or you're in meeting."

"Yep, thanks.", said Tsuna and walked into his office.

Tsuna and Enma already in Tsuna's office, Tsuna just sits on his table, Reborn opened his map, showing the information of the suspicious students in the Silver class and Golden class's student. All of their backgrounds are in his tablet.

"This is, all of the information that I found, Decimo.", said Reborn. Firstly, he check up the information of the Speranza Silver and when he looked at certain black-haired boy, his eyes flickered amber.

"This boy, he's the one I saved back in the park when I was on my way to the Speranza Golden A building. He's a scholarship's student. And why he's on the list, Reborn?"

"His family background… He has no parents and relatives. Just himself, and I haven't found any of his childhood.", said Reborn.

"Okay, also this is strange. He never showed his upper body and hate water, and he has habits of changing his clothes when P.E. in a separated room? Might be he has a tattoo or a disgusting wound or maybe a nasty scars?", said Tsuna.

"Yes, it might be. I'm also teaching the silver class, especially the silver class. He's a loner, but he has 2 friends, if I'm not wrong, the names are Gale Gregory and Theo Gregory. Both of them are sons of Charles Gregory, a famous actor and their mother's a famous musician. They're from a rich family."

"Ow yeah, about school… WHAT THE H*LL!? WHY DINO-NII AND ENMA ARE IN THIS SCHOOL!?"

Three of them are laughing at Tsuna's outburst. And Reborn the one who already back on his sense said, "Well, we can't let our beloved boss in harm, and we are already expected that you'll not allowed the guards to accompany you in this school, so Nono sends Dino and Enma to help you in this missions. Also, all of the teachers in Golden class are Vongola's pupil and also half of the Silver class teachers too."

"About that, I already know it. But Dino and Enma is too much.", said Tsuna.

"Vento was a dangerous one back in Primo's time. And I think it still will be.", said Enma.

"I don't know what to say or what to do anymore. I just suggest you all. Don't act like you know me except for Enma. Just say that I'm your childhood friend back then."

"Kay~", said Enma. Tsuna checked the Speranza Golden's information, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition ringing when he open the file number 16. The file has a photo of a boy 2 years older than Tsuna. The boy had Navy Blue hairs and black eyes.

"This one too, my Hyper Intuition rang when I see his file… He might be a problem.", said Tsuna.

"He's one of the delinquents of 3X-1 class. His name is Gin, no family name. He always made a mess and pulled up a fight. He's also the annoying one. I don't like him at all.", said Enma .

"Okay, I will observe him and the Hikaru boy, if any of them do any suspicious thing, I'll reports it immediately to you, Tsuna.", said Dino, Tsuna just nodded.

And their meeting's over, all of them back to their own house. And when Tsuna already in his mansion, he opened his phone.

 _'You have received 12 calls and 10 messages from Greatest Musicians, 30 calls from candy lover, 15 messages from Baseball lovers, 45 calls 30 messages from Extreme brother, 1 messages from Cute animals-lover, 5 messages from PINNEAPLE!, 1 Message from Chrome, 4 messages from Kyoko, 3 calls from My beloved mother...and 10,348 unread messages from the group chats, mentioned your name for 2437 times.'_

"Please kill me…", Tsuna whispered. Then he opened the group chats….

"So~ Mukuro and Kyoya are fighting again huh? Good….", said Tsuna with a sweet smile.

 _'Yo! Mukuro, Kyoya… I see, both of you are having a fight again?'_

 _Pineapple! is typing._

 _Cute animals-lover is typing._

 _'No, don't say that you two just having a friendly spar.'_

 _'The pineapple-herbivore started it.'_

 _'What is it now!?'_

 _'He annoys me. When I'm took a nap, that pineapple kidnapped my Hibird.'_

 _'Whatever… I'll sends Reborn until all of you come here. I need my beautiful sleep… Jaa na~ Reborn, take your time to tor- tutoring them for me. Bye~'_

Tsuna shutting off his phone and laying on his bed, on the other side, the guardians are shivered to think about Tsuna's typo. Tsuna chuckled.

"That's my guardians… I hope they'll do their best to stand Reborn's hell. Better if they don't cause any problem… so I need not to do more paperworks…"

Then, about a minute, Tsuna fell asleep.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED~~~_**

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffy... I'll try to** **lengthen the next chapter...**

 **I just finished this one yesterday... I don't find any ideas! ARRGGHH! From now, I'll update at least once a week. Thanks for the readers who supported me to write this story... although my english is very bad...**

 **Ummm... about my OCs, I'll give you the information/bio if my OCs in the next chapter~ If you had any question, you all can pm me... I'll reply to your message as soon as possible ;)**

 ** **C'ya next week, I need my beauty sleep now :')****

 **-Kira's out~  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : New Friends and The Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I only own my OCs…**

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

 **Okay, before that, let me explain this… Speranza Academy has many students from the whole world it located in Italia. They use Japanese and Italian to communicate since most of the students are from Japan and Italia. Speranza has two factions: one for the civilian (Speranza Silver) and one for the mafia or people in the underworld (Speranza Golden).**

 **Most of the people know that Speranza is a school for the prodigy and the rich people, the elite school. And the Golden students are way better that silver, only selected persons can be in Speranza Golden. Speranza Golden is excellent in the study, they're also so powerful in the martial arts and kendo. While the Speranza Silver's excellent in the swimming competition and the archery.**

 **And the Silver's students are NOT allowed to come into Speranza Golden's building, if they passed the Golden's area, the devices around the school will give them a paralysis shock. Only the Golden student that can be in both of Silver or Golden's area because they have different pin. The pin is attached on their necktie. Golden's have silver pin while Silver's have red pin.**

 **Speranza uniform… Well, actually I DRAW IT ON MY SKETCH BOOK!**

 **Speranza Silver has black coat that has red stripes, white shirt with purple lines on the collar and also red tie, purple waistcoat, and red trousers or knee length skirt.**

 **Speranza Golden has dark golden colored coat with white stripes, grey shirts and the shirt's collar is white with blue lines on it, blue waistcoat, and purple colored tie that have two black stripes and purple trousers or knee length skirt and the girl's skirt has a big ribbon on the back. (a part of the skirts…? I dunno how to explain it :'))**

 **Both of the uniforms has Speranza Academy's badge on the right sleeves of the uniform.**

 **Original Characters**

 **James Cross (50)** **A wise man, has white-grey hairs and violet eyes. The headmaster of Speranza Academy also father of Alex and Ryou.**

 **Alex Cross** **(24) one of Tsuna's favorites guard, he's like a brother for Tsuna. Has a power of Hypnotism and has mist flame. He has dark brown hairs and teal colored eyes. Ryou's little brother and James's biological son.**

 **Ryousuke Watanabe Cross/Ryou** **(29) he's also one of Tsuna's favorites guard. Alex's half blooded brother, has sun flame, he's an expert in healing. Sasagawa Ryohei's mentor when he learns to became a healer. He has white hairs and the same teal eyes like Alex's, Alex's step-brother and James's beloved step-son.**

 **Hikaru Yamikaze** **(16) He has some alias, Ice prince (because he never showed his expression and rejected the girls with his poker face, He's only talking if that's important or with the people who gained his respect.) also the Gregory twins call him 'Hime-san' or princess since he has feminine face.**

 **He has pale complexion, a pair of dark blue eyes, shoulder length black hairs with long bangs that covering almost all off his face, except his right eye and his mouth. He's the ex-captain of archery club, he's an orphan and a scholarship student of Speranza Silver. He usually let his hair down covered his face except when he's in the club's activity, he ties his hairs in a ponytail, showed whole of his face. He hates fan girls. His best friends are the Gregory twin.**

 **Gregory twins, they're identical twin, both have blond hairs and green eyes, the younger one has darker shade eyes. People usually mistaken Gale with Theo when Theo in his serious mode. They're sons of a legendary famous actor named Charles Gregory. Both are in archery club, and they're the ex-co-captain.**

 **Gale Gregory** **(16) a genius one, he's actually accepted into Speranza Golden because of his IQ is beyond 200, but he don't want to be separated with his younger brother so he stays in Speranza Silver.**

 **Theo Gregory** **(16) a smart boy but not as smart like his older twin brother, a kind boy, all of the girls love him but…. because of his obliviousness, he just thinks all of the girls affections just what a friend's must do. I guest he'll never in any relationship… o.O**

 **That's all the OCs that will appeared in this fic… I also have their sketch… Kay, now… let the story began.**

 **FLASHBACK~**

 _'Yo! Mukuro, Kyoya… I see, both of you are having a fight again?'_

 _Pineapple! is typing._

 _Cute animals-lover is typing._

 _'No, don't say that you two just having a friendly spar.'_

 _'The pineapple-herbivore started it.'_

 _'What is it now!?'_

 _'He annoys me. When I'm took a nap, that pineapple kidnapped my Hibird.'_

 _'Whatever… I'll sends Reborn until all of you come here. I need my beautiful sleep… Jaa na~ Reborn, take your time to torture, I mean- tutoring them for me. Bye~'_

 _Tsuna shutting off his phone and laying on his bed, on the other side, the guardians are shivered to think about Tsuna's typo. Tsuna chuckled._

 _"That's my guardians… I hope they'll do their best to stand Reborn's hell. Better if they don't cause any problem… so I need not to do more paperworks…"_

 _Then, about a minute, Tsuna fell asleep._

 **FLASHBACK IS OVER~**

 **Day 2**

Tsuna's already in the school without his trusted man Alex and Ryou the Cross brothers, they're in James office. He gazed to the sky. He's still can't believe it, his subordinate, the guards and the butlers accepted his request without any rejection about him in the school alone, no guards to look at him every single second although the Cross brothers are still in the school, but at least he still had his alone time without his baby sitter…

Tsuna's in the silver class since in the golden class he already has two of his friends spying a boy named Gin, he just need to spend more of his time in the Silver class. Now, he is smiling like a boy who gets a lollipop, we can see the flowers behind him. But, the smile's dropped when a black haired boy coming into the class.

The black haired boy looked at Tsuna with his visible eye. Tsuna just staring at him with a bored face, the boy's walking to Tsuna's direction and sit beside Tsuna.

"Thanks for yesterday, Sawada-san.", said the boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure~ please don't mention it to anyone."

"Okay. By the way, where're the men in black that accompanied you yesterday?", said Hikaru curious.

"I don't let them follow me to school anymore. I felt like I'm a baby when I'm around them.", said Tsuna while he mentally noted Hikaru's question. Asking about your bodyguards is unordinary, right?

"You know… I never talk to people here except two of my best friends… So I don't really know about how to starts a conversation.", said Hikaru.

"It's ok.", said Tsuna.

"You know, for a person who has an illness.. Your kick seems strong.", said Hikaru.

"Huh? Well, not really…"

'Sh*t he saw me yesterday! I really forgot about it!', Tsuna mentally screaming in his head.

And after that, both of them just keep the silence in the class, about 5 minutes the other students finally coming into the class and the class started. As usual, Tsuna act like he's a no good person, clumsy, non-athletic, everything he did just worse, also he acts as an oblivious one although he is since in the battle of arcobaleno curse he didn't even realized Reborn when Reborn was in his real form.

The bell rings, Tsuna sighed and he unexpectedly fell from his chair. This time he's not faking it… Because of Tsuna's clumsy act, some of the students not paying any attention to him and just ignored his unluckiness as a joke. Even some of the boys are making fun of his clumsiness and nicknamed Tsuna as 'clumsy-Tsuna'. Tsuna can't do anything but give a hidden glare to the orange haired boy that just nicknamed him, he still sit on the floor until Hikaru helped him to stands up.

"You really need to get rid of your clumsiness, Tsuna. It will harm you someday.", said Hikaru concerned.

Tsuna just nodded, but mentally rolled his eyes. He just unlucky today…

Two boys approach him, both have dirty blond hair and also green eyes, one has a lighter shade. Tsuna noted the two are twins since they have identical face.

 **"Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada, we heard that you saved our friend there."** , said the one who has lighter eyes than the other. The other hits his twin brother.

 **"Has some manners! You can't just talk to him without introducing yourself, stupid… Sorry, I'm Gale Gregory, this one is Theo Gregory. Just call me Gale and call him Theo since we had the same family name, nice to meet you."**

 **"Um- yeah, nice to meet you too…"** , said Tsuna.

"Wow! I don't know your Italian is perfect!", said Theo.

"I'm actually half Italian…", said Tsuna sheepishly.

"Well, you know what… Just forget it for now and lets go to the canteen or the cream soup will be used up!"

Theo dragged Tsuna along with his twin brother and Hikaru who sits next to Tsuna before Tsuna can say anything. Hikaru just gave Tsuna a look to not mind it and just get along with them… So, Tsuna just nodded.

'Maybe this is not too bad… And I can observing the Hikaru and get the information easier.'

They go to the canteen, Tsuna still keeping his clumsy act in check managed to trips AGAIN for the –th time. But, Gale held his arm, so he won't be fell on the cold hard floor. After that, they get their foods, they sit on a table, while most of the Speranza Silver's girls are squealing and Tsuna just shrugged it off because that was not for him but maybe one of the boys in front of him. They eat in silence, but then Theo seems uncomfortable in the silences so he opened the conversation.

"It's too quiet…", said Theo.

"We're eating. Not discussing, so it will be quiet.", said Hikaru coldly.

"You're so mean Hikaruuuu!", Theo whined.

"It's your fault to gave a statement like that.", Gale said and Theo pouted.

"Stupid cold uncaring big bro... It just too quiet! Right, Sawada?", he said to Tsuna who just observing all three of their conversation.

"Um.. Yes? Maybe?", said Tsuna.

"See! Even Tsuna said it was soooo quiet, we can see the tension fly around here Hime-san.", said Theo with a playful smile directed to Hikaru.

"Shut… UP… BAKATHEO! I'm not a girl.", said Hikaru with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why both of you called him Hime?", ask Tsuna curious. His HI told him, the next one will be amusing one. As usual, his Hyper Intuition never gone wrong,the Gregory twin… Theo and Gale smirked.. Gale pulled Hikaru's bangs up while Theo held back Hikaru's hands. The girls squealing louder than before, some of them even passed out. And chorus of 'Hikaru-sama is a cool beauty' heard.

"Yeah, he is a real boy…", said Gale.

"…but with this face he passed to be a girl…", Theo continued his brother's speech.

Tsuna is chuckled and then, it changed to be a genuine laugh. Hikaru just glaring to the twins, and both of the twins are laughing out loud.

"Oi! Theodore the chipmunks, let my hands go.", said Hikaru annoyed.

"Nope Hime-sama~ Call me everything you want to, it doesn't matter, HIME.", said Theo smirked.

"Find Alvin and Simon.", not wanting to lose, Hikaru said it. And the three of them are laughing again while a vein popped on Hikaru's head, he 'tch-ed', forcefully freed his hands from Theo and looked away from them.

"I hate you guys."

"Our princess is pouting~!", said Theo, again teasing Hikaru.

"I'm not pouting you chipmunks!"

Still laughing, they walked to the archery club's hall.

"This is the third time the princess showed his expression.", said Gale.

"He's expressionless?", said Tsuna.

"Yep, he always kept his poker face in check and never opened up to anyone at all, except us and now you. And weirdly, his cold manners make him famous around the girls. And you know what Sawada?", said Theo.

"What?"

"He's heartless… He rejected all of the girls heartlessly! What kind of man that broke the girl's heart like that?"

"I'm not a player, better rejected them like that than give the fake hope."

"True.", said Gale. Being an oblivious one, Theo just blinked and said 'Huh'. Gale and Hikaru just sweat dropped. Tsuna remembering all of the information he got from their conversation, wanting to take a note later when the school's over.

"How long three of you being friends? All of you look so close, except for the twin since they shared the same family and house."

Three of them are in a big thought. And Gale spokes up.

"Since we're 6, maybe? Back in the forest when our mother's teaching us to use an arrow."

"The first time we met, Hikaru's shoots an arrow to hunt a rabbit back then. And two of us also wanted to hunt some rabbits… And since then we became friends and three of us always stick together."

"By the way, is it okay to come into this hall?"

"Yep un-doubtfully ok, we're the ex-captain and the ex-co-captains of this school, so we are allowed to use this hall freely."

And the bell rings again, four of them are walked back to their classroom to continued their school. Tsuna who already knows what the teacher's teach, put a book in front of him on the table and sleep. His works back in his mansion and office's really made him tired and he never has any proper sleep back in his mansion. Tsuna's sleeping until the schools over.

Some of the teacher, who don't know about he is the Decimo of Vongola dared to wake him up, but stopped by Hikaru or the twins with an excuse of Tsuna's having a fever. You know, Tsuna's excuse to attend Speranza Golden is he has an illness. He doesn't told them about what's his illness, Hikaru and the Gregory twin who thinks he's sleeping because of he's not feeling well, considering about he's only attend half of the class yesterday.

"Sawada, wake up. The schools over.", said Gale shaking Tsuna's shoulder to wake him up.

This time Tsuna's not even budging, and his body is so hot, he thinks it might be he's having a fever. Gale startled, called his brother and Hikaru. Three of them are trying to wake him up. Three of them are afraid if their new friend's sick or maybe is dying. Hikaru held Tsuna's wrist, wanting to feel his heartbeat. And there's a heartbeat. Shaking Tsuna again and still no response… And then when they're called for the ambulance…

"What are you guys doing?", said an angelic voice.

"We're calling for the ambulance. Sawada is having a high fever.", said Gale who dialed the number, the other two just nodded…

Loading… 10%...30%... 50%...

Loading completed (100%)

"WHAT THE H*LL SAWADA!? MY HEART JUST SKIPPED A BEAT! I DON'T FEEL YOUR PRESENCES BEHIND US AT ALL!", said Theo.

"Sorry… I was awake this whole time.", said Tsuna laughed.

And the three are glaring to Tsuna because of his prank. Then they're walked back to the main gate. The Gregory twins are picked up by their butler, while Hikaru just stays there… since it's raining. The twins offered him to just come with them, but he refused saying he wants to go somewhere. So Tsuna just accompanied Hikaru until the rains stop.

"Where're you living, Hikaru?", said Tsuna.

"In an apartment near the orphanage, not too far from here… Actually I was living in the orphanage until two years ago… But I'm a big boy already and I don't want to be a burden for them."

"So you're working on your own for your apartment?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I received some money from unknown person. It says use it wisely... The rain's stopped! I got to go before the cemetery's closed. See you tomorrow, Tsuna!"

"Okay. Be careful, Hikaru.", said Tsuna smiled.

And Hikaru runs out from the school, waving to Tsuna. Tsuna still smiling until Hikaru's unseen. Tsuna sighed, touching his Mammon chained Vongola ring that hanging on his neck.

'Weird… I was actually sleeping like a log? And again I lost control of my flame when I sleep…', thought Tsuna.

He walked back to the Speranza Silver's building. When he walks passing a device located near Speranza Golden, his uniform changed color and the detail also changed becomes Speranza Golden's uniform. And finally, he's already in his office and he sits on a sofa placed in front of his table.

Feeling some emptiness on both of his hand because his Vongola ring and his gears are not available on his fingers, Tsuna wear his Vongola ring on his left middle finger while the Vongola gear on his right hand. He summoned his lion cub, the lion roared.

"Sorry for keeping you inside the gear. I was so busy back then, Natsu.", and Tsuna patted the lion's head. The lion jumped onto his shoulder.

Tsuna pressed a device on the table and a huge computer appeared in front of him. He opened a document and typing about what he got today.

"Okay… What I got today?"

 _'Reports for 2_ _nd_ _day in Speranza._

 _First, Hikaru is a suspicious yet, kind person. He has a girly face? He's an orphan, today he went to cemetery and I put my tracker device into his bag. He lives by himself in an apartment and someone that he doesn't know who.(Must find out)_

 _Gregory twins are good, three of them are in the same club, is a quiet one and he seems genius and Theo is an oblivious person, after their conversation,I got that Theo is a lady killer? Playboy? But I think he's a kind one._

 _The three are so close. They're childhood friends. So maybe I'll get more interesting thing later._

 _-Tsunayoshi di Vongola'_

"I think this is enough for today…"

He then walked to his table, opened a brief case and do his paperwork… He signed some paperwork, 4 hours passed, finally his paperwork finished and he walked to his sofa patting the sleeping lion cub. The lion 'gao-ed' make Tsuna's smile visible.

"It's time to get back into the ring, Na-tsu…"

The lion get back into the ring, Tsuna walked to his door and the huge computer in his office back to the first position. And when the door opened, Alex and Ryou his trusted men already wait for him in the headmaster's room. Tsuna walked to their side and followed by his other men.

 **Day 3**

The third day… Tsuna managed to get back the tracking device from Hikaru's bag when Hikaru went to the restroom. And after Hikaru's back, the class started. Now they're must working as a group to do a school task, the twins and Hikaru managed to pull Tsuna into their group since the group must consist of four students. It's weird, Tsuna somehow can get along with three of them like they're already befriended for a long time.

Now they're having math class, Tsuna sit on his seat with a bored expression wanting to go out from his class and playing with his box animal, Natsu or texted his guardians to shooed away the boredom. As if god answering his silent pray, the bell rang and he mentally jumping happily.

The twins and Hikaru are waiting for him to go to the canteen together. Tsuna just ordered sandwiches and an espresso. Actually he wants strawberry cake, but this is not his office or his mansion. So he just ordered that. Theo looked at Tsuna as if he grew his second head and looking at Tsuna's plate.

"You sure that's enough, Sawada?", ask Gale.

"Yep, and I already told you yesterday, Tsuna's fine."

"Um- OK Tsuna…"

"But… with only 2 sandwiches and a cup of espresso? We still had our school for next 4 hours…", said Theo.

"The chipmunks's right Tsuna, your illness will get worst if you continued to eat with that amount of food…", said Hikaru.

"HEY I'M NOT CHIPMUNKS! You called me chipmunks since yesterday… I hate you Hikaru.", Theo pouted and the other three ignored him.

Finally they ate in silence and Tsuna finished first, he walked again to the counter to grab some drinks because Theo is chocked. And while he run back to their table, a boy stick his legs and it made Tsuna tripped and fell... Actually, Tsuna can let it never happened but his cover didn't let him to blow up his secret. Well, he's the number one of the greatest hitman in the world. He already trained by the ex-sun arcobaleno using the most sadistic method ever in the world. There's no way he can't dodge the simple thing like that, right?

All of the people in the canteen laughed and make a joke of Tsuna, but Tsuna just quiet down and unconsciously let his killing intent out from him and the people quiet down for a little.

"That's for showed off and took my girlfriend away, clumsy-Tsuna.", the boy's said and laughed.

'What the… What does he mean? I did put my sick useless person acts I didn't even showed my power… WAIT I DID FEEL SOMEONE SAW ME WHEN I KICKED THE KID!'

"I don't know what are you talking about, maybe you're mistaken me with somebody elses…", said Tsuna and he almost received a kick from the boy… But a knife landed before the boy's nose.

"Lay a finger to our friend… You'll die.", said Theo with his serious face.

The boy ignored Theo's warning and again intended to kick Tsuna again, but now Gale appeared in front of Tsuna with Hikaru.

"Stop it or we'll surely make your life hell… A bunch of our fan girls can torture you with their own way.", said Hikaru surprisingly smiled. THE ICE PRINCE SMILED! All of his fan girls are nosebleed and even some of them are fainted.

The girls just said, "Thank you soo much Tsunayoshi Sawada! Finally we can see our prince's charming smile.", "We love you Sawada-san! Thank you so much.", etc.

Tsuna and his new friends are back to their class while the girls just whispering and some are squealing. Tsuna put his thumb and middle finger on his head and massage his head… He's really can't stand the girl's high pitching squeals. Now he regretted his action some minutes ago after he heard about some girls are gossiping something's crazy thing like he's a princess in disguise who the Ice Prince's needed to take care of and the other crazy things!

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh and put his head on the table while cursing in mandarin about his unlucky day. After the things happened, he just skip the class. Tsuna walked to the park and opened his phone. He's too lazy to move for now after some unwanted event happened so he write the report for Nono and Reborn in his phone.

 _'The 3th day_

 _Nothing special, but Hikaru and his friend are so kind and they can't stay still to see someone bullied, but they're too… oblivious? So they don't even thinking about the consequence of their doings. Also, when the mission's over,_ _ **HIBARI MUST BE THE DICIPLINARY HEAD COMITEE IN THIS SCHOOL AT LEAST NEXT WEEK!**_

 _The fan girls are uncontrolled! THEY ONLY SEE HIKARU AND THE TWINS as the only boy in this school. The golden need Hibari too and if it's possible, pretty please sent Hibari's men here. I CAN'T STAND THE FANS!_

 _Other than the crazy girls and some crazy thing it's ok._

 _-Tsunayoshi di Vongola.'_

Tsuna sent the message to Nono and Reborn, he double checked his phone just to make sure the messages already sent. Seeing his messages already sent, he shut his phone down and closed his eyes.

"I really want this thingy thing ended now…", he whispered to no one with a depressed tone.

 **"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE GIRLS BRAIN!?"** , he shouted… again to no one.

He already missed his family. Not that he don't have his family here. He has his father, his grandpa, his crazy uncle … Wait- his crazy uncle…

"I FORGET THAT CRAZY ZIO IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL!", Tsuna hurriedly stood up and running to the Speranza Golden's building.

Tsuna runs to 3Z-1 class, his class. The other students just stared at him when he arrived into the class.

"I'm sorry… I had a family meeting back then. I hurriedly come to this cla- I mean school after the meeting is over…", said Tsuna while the teacher just told him to changes his clothes, they're having a training using flame. Well, there're so many kids in the school who can't summon the flame. Even some of them didn't know about the flame!

After Tsuna changed his clothes, he bumped someone and he just walked away after saying 'sorry'. Suddenly, a sword appeared and almost slashed him. Feeling his life threatened, he dodged the attack and backed away. He widened his eyes when he sees a person in front of him.

"You are…", said Tsuna still with his shocked expression. The person who bumped him just smirked.

"Long time no see Vongola Decimo…"

 **ANDDDDD CUT! TBC~**

 **Who's the person? Is it a she or he? Is he or she is an enemy? I also didn't know it (LOL) just wait for the next chapter.**

 **I'm thinking about writing a story about how Tsuna can be a light sleeper because of** **MiyukiSawad4'** **s question, so tell me about it. Do you want an extra story about it or not :) Thanks for the readers who follow, favorite and review my story. Hope you like it~**

 **Kira's out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Time and New Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I only own my OCs… Akira Amano's own it.**

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After Tsuna changed his clothes, he bumped someone and he just walked away after saying 'sorry'. Suddenly, a sword appeared and almost slashed him. Feeling his life threatened, he dodged the attack and backed away. He widened his eyes when he sees a person in front of him._

 _"You are…", said Tsuna still with his shocked expression. The person who bumped him just smirked._

 _"Long time no see Vongola Decimo…"_

 **Flashback is ended~**

 **STILL IN THE DAY 3**

Tsuna's eyes widened and he punched the one who just bumped just a while ago, that person dodged the punch. The person just smiled and again attacked Tsuna with his sword, their fight finally ended when another man comes near them. Finally both of them ended their fighting session after seeing athe man's face is looks annoyed.

"Shark-trash, chibi boss... can't you guys stops the fight every single times you guys meet each other!?" said you know who… **(Anyone who said his name surely will be cursed if called the said person knows it... wait- that's one from Harry Potter).**

"VOOOI! STUPID BOSS! WE'RE ABOUT TO HAD THE FUN! I ALMOST CUT-"

A bottle coming out from nowhere and it made a contact with Squalo's head… the result is Squalo is fainted after some blood flowed out from his head. Tsuna just gave Xanxus a fake scared look. Xanxus just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will surely kill him someday with the bottles, crazy uncle of mine… and don't call me chibi, I'm not that short."

"Whatever chibi boss, I'll wait for you till your class is over."

"Yes I'm indeed your boss, but I'm not that short, old man Xanxus… I need to go now. Both of you just wait for me in my office. And please tell Alex to do his brainwashing thingy to a boy named Tooru."

"Okay, chibi… I'll tell Alex about that trash. I'm done, I'll go now.", said Xanxus while walked away from Tsuna.

"Hey! How about this stupid shark? He'll be died if you leave him alone here.", said Tsuna while poking the unconscious Squalo. Xanxus just waved his hand signaling that Squalo will be fine, walking further than before ignoring his subordinate.

Tsuna's already in the training ground, today's lesson is about summoning flames. Many people doesn't know about the flame's exist at all, since they're in mafia school… they'll learn to summon their flame, the dying will flame. All of the humans in this world had the flame, but only 5% of them can use their flame, not so many of them could summon or use the flame.

And the strongest flame user usually come from the Vongola famiglia, Simon famiglia, Gesso famiglia, Giglio Nero famiglia, and the strongest seven.

Simon famiglia had unique flames. They had **Seven Flames of the Earth** while Vongola had **Seven Flames of the Sky**. The earth flame are so rare, the Simon boss is the one who possessed the earth flame, while his guardians also possessed one of the seven Earth flame. As far as we know, there're only eight people who had the earth flame. Simon Decimo, all of Simon guardians and also Vongola Decimo. Many people said its powers being said to be able to rival the Seven Flames of the Sky **.** But, about a year ago, the world know that the Simon defeated by the Vongola Decimo in their 'friendly spar' back in Vongola Decimo's inheritance ceremony.

Back to our favorite boss, Tsuna is debating in his head, must he summon his flame? He only had Sky and Oath flames… as for the other 6 of sky flame, he had the flames, but he haven't learn to control it yet. After his internal debate, a hand gave him an indigo colored ring and it had a note attached on it.

 _'This is from our stupid boss. Use it wisely. –Squalo.'_

Then Tsuna looking to a familiar shark man who leans on the wall near the door with a smirk, Tsuna just nodded and the man or Squalo in disguise using mist ring is walked out from that place. Tsuna wears the ring on his left middle finger as his name called by the teacher. He closed his eyes and summoned his sky flame, but his flame now… no longer orange colored flame but indigo colored one.

All of the students are gaping at Tsuna's large amount of flames. The teacher signaled Tsuna with a nod and Tsuna's flame vanished.

"Ok, that was indeed a beautiful mist flame, Sawada-san."

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Alright, the class's over. All of you can go home now."

 **TIME SKIP: AFTER THE SCHOOL'S OVER**

"Where's that chibi boss?" said Xanxus to no one.

He spends his precious 3 hours waiting for Tsuna or a boss that he nicknamed as Chibi Boss. A vein pooped on Xanxus forehead and he take a shot of wine for only God and him knows about how much shots he drank... As Xanxus almost throwing the glass on the floor, Tsuna's office door opened and a brunette walked into the office.

"Took you long enough, chibi trash."

"*sigh* Seems like you'll never get rid of chibi boss or chibi trash nicknames for me… Crazy old uncle." Said Tsuna with his bored look directed to Xanxus. Xanxus just snorted and continued to drink his wine again.

"The truth is you are short… Because you're not an ordinary trash, I nicknamed you chibi trash."

"You know that you'll never get drunk because of your Sky flame, right?" said Tsuna who already sits in front of Xanxus and he began to pours a glass of wine for himself.

"Hey, chibi… you're still 16, it's not legal." Said Xanxus.

"I'm the boss, I had Sky flame and in mafia everything's legal, old man." Said Tsuna while Xanxus smirked at Tsuna's statement, indeed their Sky flame will neutralize the alcohol and they'll never get drunk.

'He surely already got rid of his useless and no good personality of his. Last time we met, he still had a bit useless pathetic personality of his…'

They just sit there enjoying each other company. Although they're a family, they're rarely seeing each other… Every time they meet, usually Xanxus's guardians always had a fight with Tsuna's guardians. Not that they're hate each other, but it just like a tradition of them while they're meet each other.

"So, you come to my school just to drink all of my wine here?"

"No, just wanted to spend my time with my nephew." Said Xanxus.

"Is that the reason why you stay here and sent Squalo back to your mansion alone?"

Xanxus just stay quiet, not saying anything. He just look at a little heart shaped red box in his right hand. Tsuna sighed for the –th time today. He knows the reason why Xanxus want to see him today, it's because of certain beautiful maid back in Varia mansion.

"Just tell me that you need my intuition to help you… It's about Yuki-san, right?"

Xanxus closed his eyes as if he already predicted about this.

"Yeah… I'm thinking about proposing her tomorrow and I need you to be my fortune teller about this."

"That's great! I'm sure she'll accept it!"

"It's not that easy, brat… To think I'm a bad guy who almost killed his own father and an insane psychopath who almost kill many innocent civilians back then and-"

"You come to see me now to ask about tomorrow or debating with me, Xanxus… Trust me, she will accept it. And the pasts is the past, you're already changed for good."

"Hm… Okay, but if she rejects me, you'll be my punching bag for 3 months." Said Xanxus jokingly.

Xanxus may not had the Hyper Intuition since he had no Vongola bloods running on his vein. But, he trust Tsuna's Hyper Intuition. When he received his memories from his future self, he was sure that he's always saved by the 'Chibi boss' because of that chibi's DEMONIC INTUITION. Yes… He, Reborn, Enma, Byakuran and some other people dubbed Tsuna's intuition as DEMONIC INTUITION because of how accurate Tsuna's intuition.

"Deal, I'll be your punching bag for 3 months if she rejected you."

Tsuna never doubt his Hyper Intuition. Last time he ignored his intuition, he almost assassinated by enemy famiglia. Since then, he never doubted his intuition. His intuition is not like a word that whispered into his ears, but just a feeling. As example when he's sparring with Kyoya, his brain automatically ordered his body to moves if Kyoya wanted to land a hit to him. Sometimes his head's hurts a lot if something's bad will happened or he ignored his intuition. He needs some pain killers because of that…

Back to Tsuna and Xanxus, Tsuna still signed some documents while Xanxus still sit in his office.

"Oi, Tsuna."

No response, Tsuna still reads the reports.

"Brat."

Still no response.

"Chibi boss."

Ok, a tick mark appeared on Tsuna's forehead, his left eye twitched and he glared the older man in his office.

"What, Xanxus-jiji."

"I'm bored. And you're the one who started this, I called you by your name and you're not answering me."

"…If you want to ask me something, then just ask me now. I need to finish my work here so I can enjoy my sleep later back in my mansion." said Tsuna who continued to signing some papers.

"Why don't you find your own girlfriend?"

Ok, Tsuna's hand stops signing the papers. Tsuna looks at Xanxus as if he grown his other head.

"What? It's natural for us to have at least a girl in our life." exclaimed Xanxus.

"I'm still 16. And I have no interest with that kind of relationship yet. I hate the girls squealing…"

"Yeah, I just want to give you a suggestion… Find a girl if you don't wanna be a gay like Lussuria… I already lost my hope to turn him back to a normal guy."

"I'm not that crazy, old man Xanxus! I am straight! It just my feeling or today is my cursed day? First, someone knows about my little fight back on my first day here. Second, I had a bunch of crazy fan girls of my new friends talking about stupid useless thing like I'm a princess? SERIOUSLY!? And now you pull a joke involving Lussuria? He's not even a gay, just a little eccentric?"

Xanxus laughed a lot after Tsuna told him about the little accident some hours ago.

"Well… I feel sorry for your unlucky day…(?)"

"Whatever old man… Let's go home. I've finished my work. You'll stay in Vongola main mansion or back to Varia mansion?"

"I think I'll stay at old man's. I already have had enough times with my crazy guardians."

"So, that's why you sent Squalo back to Varia mansion and stay in my office?"

"I need to keep my sanity in check. Have a little chat with you or the old man is enough to put my sanity in check."

"Wait… you really asked your guardian about tomorrow?"

Tsuna just imagined about Xanxus asked each one of his guardians about his problem.

Mammon… probably said 'You must pay for each word I said.'

Belphegor… Laughing like a maniac and just said 'Prince doesn't need to answer your questions, peasant…' and probably Xanxus shoot his gun to him.

Leviathan… Not wanting his boss to be married and Xanxus throws his wine bottle to him till he fell unconscious. Seriously? Maybe he's the one who swing that way not Lussuria…

Lussuria… Acted like he's Xanxus mother…?

Fran… had his stoic face? And have no answer to Xanxus's questions.

Squalo… maybe he can give Xanxus a nice idea but… well… we know Squalo… he'll ended with whisky bottles.

And you know what… Tsuna's chuckled and it turned to a full laughter. Xanxus just 'tch-ed' while walking out from Tsuna's office followed by Tsuna who laughing like a maniac?

"Can you stop laughing like a maniac? I know what do you thinking now, chibi boss." Said Xanxus irritated.

"Sorry! It just… I somehow could imagine you ask them…" and Tsuna continued his laughter.

"Shut up chibi trash!"

"Okay… Just don't remind me about this again or I'll laugh again…"

 **DAY 4**

Our beloved Vongola Decimo currently is standing in front of his locker to grab his books and some things. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he unlocked this phone.

 _'Your guardians arrival can't be cancelled, dame-Tsuna. This was theirs and Nono's and your father's request. Also you need not to worry about maman's safety… Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and some of Mukuro's pupil are with her. Your father will be retired from his job soon. That's all… Ciao~ See you soon.'_

 _'_ See you soon!? WTF!? It means he wanted to tutor my guardians… including me since he said the guardians will come here next week?'

Tsuna just face palmed when he thought that… Just when he's in a deep thought, he felt a tap on his left shoulder, his eyes sharpened and flickered amber for a while. A familiar black haired boy is standing beside him along with the twins.

"Huh? Hikaru?"

"Morning, Tsuna." said the twins at the same time while Hikaru just nodded.

"Morning… What're you guys doing this early morning?"

"Hikaru forgot to do his homework, so he messaged us to come earlier to copy Gale's."

'If Kyoya's here, you'll never see the daylight guys…' thought Tsuna.

Hikaru, Gale and Theo opened their own locker to grab some books too. Tsuna just stands near them, waiting for them. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him to look at the twins and Hikaru's locker and he did, but at the same time, the twins already closed their locker and locked it. Tsuna's eyes then looked into Hikaru's locker. He has a photo… but Tsuna can't see it clearly, he just see a black haired man and a brown haired woman are smiling in the photo. There's another picture, but Hikaru closed his locker.

'What's that? Looks like I need to find out about Hikaru's pasts.' thought Tsuna.

The day passed and it's already noon. Tsuna and his new friends are laying on the floor in the archery's club room, too lazy to move… Today Tsuna unconsciously spilled his cappuccino on a group of delinquent's clothes back in the canteen and it doesn't ended smoothly for that kid… Not our Tsuna since he's been saved by a bunch of his new fan girls, since yesterday event… He got some fan girls that loved his clumsy persona. Inside his head, he mentally screaming about how much he hates fan girls and at the same time he thanked them for saving him from a bunch of delinquents back then. Along with Hikaru's fan girls who still thought about princess Tsuna and etc.

Hikaru and Tsuna sighed at the same time, and both just staring each other, then laughed.

"It was a crazy day, huh?" said Hikaru.

"Indeed, fan girls are something. I'm just curious… why there're only three of you who being the idols of this school?"

"We don't really know. Maybe since we're in this school… The archery club's always being the first champion in any competition?" said Gale.

"Actually we don't really like it. They're invading our private space."

"Yes, indeed! Like that time when Hikaru's uniform gone!"

"Or at that time, Gale's notebook was nowhere to be seen."

And so their conversation continued. As usual, the twins already picked up by their butler while Tsuna and Hikaru are still in the school. Both of them are sitting on a bench near the gate.

"You're not going home, Hikaru?" asked Tsuna.

"Not yet. Maybe later, I just get bored so I want to stay here for a little while."

Both of them just keep silence, not uttering any words. They just sit on the bench, enjoying the wind breezes.

"You know what, Tsuna…"

"What?"

"You're a weird person."

"Is that so?"

"It just like you had two different personalities. That day, you're like a different person. You're not this clumsy and look like a boss-"

"It just your feeling, Hikaru." said Tsuna cutting Hikaru's speech.

Again… silence. Wanting to get rid of this awkward silence, Tsuna grabbed his phone and typed his report in his phone after made sure Hikaru can't see his phone. He can't forget any details of today's event. And at the same time, he can't just leave his friend alone here.

"Hey Tsuna."

"Hm? What?"

"Well, I just want to ask your opinion."

"About what? Just tell me."

"What if… you know you had a best friend that you consider as a brother who wants to kill you or tricked you into a complicated situation… What will you do?" asked Hikaru, still had his poker face.

Tsuna just stared at him with a questioning look as if waiting for something. Hikaru's bangs shadowed his eyes and he sighed.

"Just forget it…" he said with a weird little smile. "I'm sure you don't understand what I said just now."

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" ask Tsuna with a questioning look.

Hikaru just stands up and throwing a knife to Tsuna's direction, missed about 2 centimeters from Tsuna's face. Tsuna's eyes glowed orange, and he put his defensive stance immediately, readied for another attack from the black haired.

Hikaru holds four knives in each of his hands, ready to attack anyone now.

"What are you doing, Hikaru!?"

"Duck!" said Hikaru as a gunshot heard and Hikaru grabbed Tsuna's right arm, pulling Tsuna to get behind him.

There's a black cloaked figure that had a gun pointed at Tsuna and Hikaru. Tsuna noticed that Hikaru's left shoulder is bleeding. Then, two blur of black appeared in front of them.

"Gale? Theo?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Sorry, but we'll talk later…" said Theo.

Tsuna just nodded and both of him, along with Hikaru are covered by the twins.

'Seems like they not needing my help.' thought Tsuna and he just analyzing the twins fighting the black cloaked figure.

"Maa… I must go now, I have no hope in winning this fight now…" said the figure… Okay, it's a he now.

"You're pathetic, you had no right to speak with our boss!" said the twins at him.

The figure just chuckled evilly. Now, Tsuna just realized that the person standing in front of them had the same voice as Hikaru's. The black cloaked figure's hood blown up the wind, revealed his face. The boy had Hikaru's face but more manly than Hikaru.

'Twin?' Tsuna mentally questioned himself.

Both of Hikaru and the boy just had a staring contest.

"No wonder I couldn't find you these years… You dressed like a guy after all."

"Shut up faker!"

"Until then… my useless little sister…"

The boy who now we known as Hikaru's acquaintance who considered himself as Hikaru's brother is disappeared from their eyes into the forest behind him. Gale and Theo are still on their guard. Tsuna, sensing no more danger, sighed in relief.

"He's no longer here." said Tsuna out of the blue, makes three of them (Gale, Theo and Hikaru) looking at him with the same surprised expression.

"Well… I need some explanation here and now.", said Tsuna with a matter of fact tone.

Three of them shared the same thought… 'How did a person can be so calm after he's almost getting killed just now?'

"Maybe, because I'm awesome…? 'Is he reading our mind?' thought Hikaru, Gale and Theo.

"No, I'm not reading your mind." said Tsuna with a smile.

Hikaru's winced in pain, his err- her wound is bleeding badly. Tsuna looking at Hikaru's wound…

"Well, I think the explanations can wait for some moments… Let's tend Hikaru's wound now before it become worst."

"We don't have time to go to the hospital, Tsuna. And Theo can help me with his healing ability." said Gale.

 **Yay! New chapieee! Sorry for the late update, I had so many work to do T_T**

 **Well, c'ya next chapter… I must study now :')**

 **Thanks for your support, my dear readers~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Red and A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I only own my OCs… Akira Amano's own it.**

" **Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK!**

" _No wonder I couldn't find you these years… You dressed like a guy after all."_

" _Shut up faker!"_

" _Until then… my useless little sister…"_

 _The boy who now we known as Hikaru's acquaintance who considered himself as Hikaru's brother is disappeared from their eyes into the forest behind him. Gale and Theo are still on their guard. Tsuna, sensing no more danger, sighed in relief._

" _He's no longer here." said Tsuna out of the blue, makes three of them (Gale, Theo and Hikaru) looking at him with the same surprised expression._

" _Well… I need some explanation here and now.", said Tsuna with a matter of fact tone._

 _Three of them shared the same thought… 'How did a person can be so calm after he's almost getting killed just now?'_

" _Maybe, because I'm awesome…? 'Is he reading our mind?' thought Hikaru, Gale and Theo._

" _No, I'm not reading your mind." said Tsuna with a smile._

 _Hikaru's winced in pain, his err- her wound is bleeding badly. Tsuna looking at Hikaru's wound…_

" _Well, I think the explanations can wait for some moments… Let's tend Hikaru's wound now before it become worst."_

" _We don't have time to go to the hospital, Tsuna. And Theo can help me with his healing ability." said Gale._

* * *

Tsuna dialing a number on his phone while Hikaru's wounds being tended by Theo and Gale. Hikaru winced in pain when Theo's trying to let the bullet grazed on his… um- sorry again, her shoulder out.

"Ryou, code red… I'm in Silver's park. Well, someone's injured. Nope… a spy did this. No! I'm okay! But my friend is the one who had a nasty wound. Just call the maroon team and no hospital _, UNDERSTOOD_!? Good." said Tsuna ended the simple call.

Hikaru's conditions worsen, she lost too much blood and her face is so pale. Tsuna who look at her suddenly walk to her direction and carefully carry her on his shoulder. Theo and Gale wanted to protest, but Tsuna's death glare silenced them. Tsuna walked to Speranza Golden's while carrying the unconscious Hikaru, followed by Theo and Gale.

"Tsuna? What are you doing? This is Speranza Golden… we're prohibited to come in here." Gale said trying to catch Tsuna who walked fast, almost running carrying their best friend.

"He lost too much blood! We can de-" said Theo also joined his brother's speech but cutted by Tsuna.

"Shut up, I already know he is a _girl_ and I know what I'm doing."

Theo and Gale just keep their mouth closed and following the brunette. Finally, they're in front of Speranza Golden's building. Tsuna let his student id card and he put the card on a machine that scanned the ID card, the machine suddenly let out a robotic voice.

" _Tsunayoshi Sawada, Speranza Silver class 3A. This area is prohibitive, please get back to Silver area."_ but, Tsuna scanned his card id again for the second time.

" _Tsunayoshi Sawad, rank unidentified. Speranza Golden class 3Z – 1… Please enter your password… ID confirmed!"_

Suddenly, Tsuna's uniform changed to Speranza Golden's. Gale and Theo widened their eyes and looking at Tsuna again who already walked passing the machine. Tsuna looking at them again and speak to them.

"Just walk. This machine won't let the electricity out and shocked you. I'll tell you guys later about… this?"

Theo and Gale hesitated to walk, but in the end they walked following Tsuna and unconscious Hikaru. They walked into the headmaster's office inside Speranza Golden's building and some men who wears white coat hurriedly walked in front of Tsuna and bowed to him. They had a worried face when they see some bloods on Tsuna's uniform.

Tsuna sighed…

"Guys… Again, I'm okay. She's the one injured badly, please take care of her. She lost too much blood." said Tsuna and they just nodded.

Tsuna who carried Hikaru on his shoulder carefully lifted her bridal style and walked inside another office inside the headmaster's office… The owner of Speranza's office… The Vongola Decimo's office… His office…

Tsuna laid the bloodied Hikaru on the sofa inside his office. Ryou and the men in red which the twins thoughts are medic team walked inside the other office. The men who wear red closed the door when they already inside the office….

 **INSIDE TSUNA'S OFFICE**

They're let out some of the surgery equipment and some needles… One of them checked if there're more injury on her body.

"There's another wound on her stomach… We need to cut her bandages around her chest and closed her wound on her shoulder… Butt…" the woman who treated Hikaru's wound looking at all the men in the room and finally she look at Tsuna with a weird look. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"I got it… All of you, look at the other side." said Tsuna still closed his eyes.

After 10 minutes, Hikaru's wound already stitched but she lost too much blood. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him to use his blood now before it's too late.

"Use my blood." He said, but some of the medic team just looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

"I said _**use my blood, now.**_ We don't have much time."

And they did take Tsuna's blood…

 **BACK TO THEO AND GALE~**

A woman serve three cup of coffee for them, two cups of americano in front of Gale and Theo, a cup of espresso on the headmaster's table. The headmaster's just looking at them, there're five men guarding the door inside the office. Both of the twins don't thinking about it but their best friend's condition… Hikaru's condition…

At first they thought that they'll be interrogated by the headmaster about why an unknown man attacked them and how they, the civilians could have guns and some other illegal weapons on their hands. But the people inside the room just keep quiet, not saying anything… Until Tsuna, finally walked out from the office without his coat, it is on his left hand.

His sleeves rolled up until his upper arm, showing that he just gave some of his blood to help Hikaru… He had some of Hikaru's blood on his shirt but he ignored it. The white haired man who sit on his seat stand up but Tsuna waved his hand and sit on the table, not wanting to steal the old man's seat.

While those people treat Hikaru's wound, Tsuna's sharp eyes gazed to the twins his eyes looks like demanding some explanations from two of them. Gale and Theo sweating bullets and shared a look, as if they're speaking with their eyes and finally both of them nodded.

"We're actually not a civilian. We're also in the mafia and we're the two of Hime's guardians… the reason why we're not in the Golden... because of the killer that wanted Hime's life." said Theo looking at his brother and his brother nodded.

"The killer already killed the whole family of Hime-sama. We can't let him kill our boss, so we're thinking to hides Hime in the Speranza Silver and faked her identity so we can be safe… Or at least Hime's safe from the faker. We thought the man won't find us and he wouldn't dare to infiltrate this school… But he still found us!" said Gale with desperate look.

"We can't tell you any further things. Yes, you're our first real friend but we can't let anyone interfere with our problem… We don't want to put you in our hard situation…" said Gale to Tsuna

Tsuna nodded in understanding and he sits on the headmaster's seat, drinking a cup of espresso that the headmaster's assistant just served a while ago. Somehow, in Tsuna's brain popped an idea to prank the twins. He mentally smirked evilly…

"I know you two had so many questions. The truth is… I really wanted to tell you, but not now. Not until I can tell if three of you are not dangerous for _**my**_ students and _**my**_ subordinates."

Gale seems like in a deep thought and also Theo, finally Gale's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but then he closed it. Tsuna snorted… seriously… he looks like a fish now. Finally Gale dared to speak…

"If you said your students and subordinates… Tha- that's means… Yo- you are…"

"Vongola Decimo…" Theo continued his older brother's speech…

"Yes… I suggest you to not tell anyone about this or I'll use my full strength to kill both of you… One word out… and I'll make sure both of your life will be a hell." said Tsuna with a sweet smile.

The twins face paled, especially Theo's face. Yes, Reborn's sadistic side already rubbed on our cute Tsuna… Five minutes passed and none of them let a word from their mouth out…

"You're kidding right? Tsuna?" asked Gale who back in his sense.

"Who knows?" said Tsuna smirked.

About an hour, Ryou walked out from Tsuna's office.

"She's okay. Though she needs some treatment and she won't wake up until three days later… She must stay in the hospital, but since our boss said no hospital involved in this… She'll stay in her place but with our medic team by her side." said Ryou.

"Hmm… I think it will be better if she's in my mansion. Since she's the killer's target, she'll be safe in my mansion. Also, I don't accept any objections. I'll take care of her for now and demand for more answer about the event that just happened."

The younger twin wanted to protest, but his older brother told him to just keep it down since this place is the Vongola's territory. They just nodded. Then Tsuna told them to not come to school until Hikaru's awakes and he knows the whole story behind the three of them.

After that, Tsuna went back to his mansion with Hikaru's and the twins placed in separated rooms. The four of them are not going to the school also Tsuna decided to just went to Speranza Golden. He doesn't still use his mask as a no-good, pathetic, and useless boy from a Yakuza family. And he also commanded his men to find Hikaru Yamikaze's identity along with Gale Gregory and Theo Gregory.

* * *

It's already a midnight and Tsuna's still working on his work. Finally he lost to his sleepiness and walked to his wardrobe to change his clothes. His wardrobe is so… HUGE! It's two times bigger than his old bedroom back in Namimori!

And finally Tsuna laying on his comfortable king sized bed, about 5 minutes he already fell asleep…

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi an ordinary teenage boy who known as No-good Tsuna or Dame Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo who claimed the title after some event happened, the one who freed the strongest seven or known as the Arcobaleno holder from their curse. The one who defeated Daemon Spade and helped Simon Decimo with his problem (?) and etcetera… is running away from a giant shark, yes A GIANT SHARK WALKING_ _ ***cough*FLYING*cough***_ _ON THE EARTH! Squalo's favorite box animal, you wonder why? It's simple…_

 _Xanxus promised him that he'll do his paperworks if he agreed with Reborn's offer about chasing the young Vongola boss all over the Namimori town for 3 days and make the Vongola heir able to hide his auras and his presences around everyone plus able to summon his flame not using any Dying Will Pills nor Dying Will Bullets, it will stops if he is able to summon his flame or if he's badly injured... Reborn can't kill his beloved student, right? A life survival train the Vongola heir before him officially becoming a Mafia Boss in the future._

 _The 10_ _th_ _boss of Vongola is still running away for his life. And he finds himself inside an old big factory building, he hides there… until…_

" _VOOI! VONGOLA BRAT! COME OUT NOW SO MY SHARKY CAN PLAY WITH YOU AND MY STUPID BOSS WILL DO HIS OWN JOB!"_

 _Tsuna just mentally screamed in his head. Because of his lack of fortune, he accidentally tripped and made a sound. On the other hand, Squalo smirked and commands his box animal to find Tsuna. Again, Tsuna run to the forest._

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _Finally, it's the last day of Tsuna's life-survival training and he's really badly injured. The Vongola's medical team are hurriedly come to their future boss's side and healing his wounds._

 _After his crazy training with the flying Sharky and that thing's master, Tsuna promised to himself that he'll beat that stupid shark freak (Hayato's influence) and slash his shark to become sashimi and let his Rain Guardian, Takeshi to make some sushi from the Varia's Rain Guardian's crazy shark and let the Varia Rain Guardian eat his own crazy box animal._

 _Tsuna laid on his king sized bed and frowned…_

" _I still unable to summon my flame by my own self… Grandpa's seal is surely a big pain to able to sealed my flame like this…", said Tsuna to no one._

 _Tsuna currently is in his own room back in his private mansion… He had an IV connected to his hand. Since some event that involved the tenth generation of Vongola, the Ninth is so overprotective of his grandson and his friends. They're the new generation after all, and since Tsuna's a little kid, the old man already loved him as his own grandson. Tsuna just thank the God because he lived with his mom, not his father… if he lived with his father in Italy… He will experience what Xanxus had gone when he's a kid…_

 _One day, Xanxus… Tsuna's uncle_ _ **(Since**_ _ **Xanxus is Nono's son he's Tsuna's uncle, right?)**_ _told him a story about his childhood. Not a nice one… When Xanxus tripped and Vongola Nono seen some blood on his legs… Nono called the ambulance and freaking six doctors just because a little amount of blood and some scratches!_

 _Tsuna sighed and pulled his blanked up, he's so uncomfortable with 3 packs of IV liquid that hanging on his left side and the IV's needle attached into his left hand. Sometimes when he moved his hand, the IV sucked his blood and he's uncomfortable with that. He just like the way he's back in the Namimori, he's a fast heal. Actually, he doesn't need this IV at all. He's already used to Reborn's torturing method... I mean- TOR- SORRY! TUTORING METHODS!_

 _Tsuna's phone's vibrating and he forcefully sit on his bed to pick the call up…_

' _No voices at all… It's… Hayato? Maybe he just wants to check my condition… All of them are in the other side of this earth, no wonder one of them called me…'_

 _Tsuna laying down again on his bed, sent a message to Hayato saying that he want's to sleep… about 5 minutes he already fell asleep._

 _It was 2AM in the morning, a single figure clothed all in black appeared in the Vongola mansion's hall followed by ten men, all the guards of the Vongola mansion are knocked off and injured badly. The figure come and checking all of the room, then the dark figure walked to Tsuna's room, the figure who wears all in black skillfully using his knives to stabbing about forty guards in silent, not even any sound heard at all._

 _The floor is full of the red liquid, and the figure throw up his black cloak stained with bloods. It's a man around his thirties, he had green hair and he wears a sunglasses, he also had a sinister smile on his face. He quietly walked into Tsuna's room._

 _Tsuna is sleeping peacefully on his bed. The tall man walked to Tsuna's side, pulled his knives and readied to kill Tsuna, knowing him as the heavy sleeper which made Reborn using the Vongola Style to waking him up… but just when the knives make a little scratch on Tsuna's skin… Tsuna's big brown eyes snapped open._

 _A huge orange flames flaring, the man is flung away from his spot because of that sudden burst. The source of the flames is Tsuna… His IV is lying on the floor… Tsuna's stands up on the floor, Tsuna's eyes opened and we can see a pair of sharp amber eyes giving a death glare to the man. The man stands up and throws his knives to Tsuna, but the knives not even flying half way near Tsuna, an invisible barrier is protecting Tsuna from the attack, the knives flung back to the man and stabbing the man's neck. Tsuna punched the man and kicked the man's stomach with a hard kick. The man fell on the ground and couched some bloods…_

 _The man is dying… He then let out an envelope and gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna hesitated to open the envelope, but he finally opened the white envelope which had some blood on it. He sees a weird symbol on the paper and the man let his mouth open to speak…_

 **"** _ **Ven- Vento will a-arise… Vo-Vongola will falling… down… Y-you'll be d-ie.. s-soon… Vongola... We'll… take over Vongola and rule the whole world!"** he said with a scary looking smile…_

 _It was the last thing that the man managed to say before he coughed bloods and passed away. Tsuna's slumped to the ground and he screamed. About a second, the guards are rushed into his bedroom._

" _ **Decimo! Are you okay?"**_

 _Tsuna's flames flared wildly as he screams louder… His flame burned everything near him. The guards still tried to approach their future boss. And they see a body on the ground covered by the bloods. Then, out from nowhere, red colored flame and blue flame bursts from the window a silver haired teenage boy and a black haired boy are walking calmly to the young bos. The Rain flame is calming the wild flaring Sky flame and both of them running to the young boy's side, hugging him._

" _It's ok Tsuna… You're not doing any bad thing… he's the one who stole Hayato's phone and kill our men.", said the black haired boy… Yamamoto Takeshi._

" _It's ok… Juudaime… We're here along with the others…"_

 _Tsuna's eyes are full of tears, his screams already died down but his body's still shaking. The guards not knowing what the boys saying to their boss… are latching their attack to the Rain and Storm guardians of young Vongola boss. And Tsuna who already back to the reality, snapped and using his flame to fly himself to covering both of his friends who he already consider as brothers and he had a big wounds on his hand and his stomach._

 _The guards are tensed with the two boy's killing intent, suddenly… A dark brown haired man and a white haired man walked into the room, both of them using their flame to calming the tenth guardians using mist flame and one of them using sun flame to closed Tsuna's wound._

* * *

Tsuna's eyes opened and he's sweating a lot, he pulled a gun and his gloves under his pillow and stands up, cheking the window, his bathroom, his huge wardrobe and he opened his door to find three of his men guarding his room.

" **What happened, Decimo?"** said one of them.

" **Nothing, just a nightmare."** said Tsuna handed the man his gun.

" **Do you need something, Decimo? Maybe a cup of hot milk will be good for you…"** said the other man.

" **That would be nice… Thank you."**

" **Please wait for a moment, I'll tell the maid to make it."**

Tsuna nodded and then he gave the man his heartwarming smile. Tsuna closed the door and sit on a sofa that placed in his room while he looking at his Vongola ring and summoned his box animal, Natsu. The lion's roared and jumped to Tsuna's lap. Tsuna smiled and patting the lion's head.

"This is bad… I thought that I'll never dream it again…" muttered the brunette to no one.

Since that day, Tsuna always dreams about killing people. He almost lost his sanity, but his guardians are supporting him to get better and finally he managed to finish his therapy only in 2 weeks and able to hold his gloves and his box animal not going wild again like before the traumatism event happened.

Yes it was true that Tsuna's already back to the normal Tsuna that we knew, but the images of his subordinates… their bloods… the guns... All of that played in his dream everyday and every night. Since that unwanted event…He realized that being a good boy is not suitable in mafia, so he unconsciously changed his attitude little by little to be more suitable to become a mafia boss. He learn to live in this world and bear with it.

Tsuna always had his gloves on his hands or if not, he'll put a gun under his pillow when he's sleeping and even he's awake… He always using his gloves anytime and anywhere, he always woke up when he heard a single sound even if it was only a tap. He always woke up early in the morning, and because of that, Reborn never waking him up harshly with mallet or gun or anything else because one day Reborn wake him up using a mallet, Tsuna activated his flame and almost kill his tutor.

Tsuna remembers about the man's said for the last time and he searched any information of Vento famiglia. None found about his research until one day, Reborn forcefully let him spit all about what he done and told him about what happened that day. Then, Reborn calls Nono, Iemitsu, and some of his acquaintances.

Tsuna's somehow worried about his friends… what if they're in danger? What if the enemy kills all of his classmates, not like he like his classmates, but he just don't want anyone endangered because of him. Nono, being a kind hearted old man he is, he let Tsuna having his free time until Tsuna's ready. He wants his heir having his free time before he's fully taking the mantle of Vongola. Since that day, Tsuna live his peaceful life but he asked Reborn to train him ten times harder than before.

Why? He just wanted to protect his family. His precious people… So he, Tsuna acts like he's a dumb, useless, pathetic teenage boy in the school to protect the civilians in the school. He quite enjoyed his peaceful life in Namimori though he must stand his pathetic bullies.

But, his peaceful life didn't last longer until when he's in the school… Reborn, Alex and Ryou along with some of his men appeared in his class…

Tsuna heard a knock from his door.

" **Come in. "** he said and a maid placed a cup of hot milk on the table beside the sofa. Tsuna thanking the middle aged maid and he opened his phone.

'Weird… Why they're so quiet? Just a normal thing… OH YEAH! REBORN'S TUTORING THEM!' thought Tsuna.

"I just hope they'll be fine… Wait, Reborn said that they'll be here soon… That's means, I better prayed for my own self!" he said and slapped his forehead.

He began to read his e-mail and 2 messages… from Xanxus? He opened first message, _'I'll kill you chibi brat! Answer your damn phone! I'll surely make you my punching bag, my nephew or not!'_ Tsuna shivered when he read the message. And he read the second message… He laughed!

' _CHIBI! SHE SAID YES! I don't know if you're busy, but… thanks again, you're surely had a good DEMONIC INTUITION!'_

"Good for you… Xanxus zio. Seriously.. It's HYPER not DEMONIC."

He put his phone on the table and opened his laptop that showed still unconscious Hikaru, still lay on the bed with two nurse checking her and in the Gregory twins. The younger is sat on the floor and playing a statue near him and the older just looking at his brother and shaking his head. Tsuna chuckled and he yawned.

'The hot milk is surely effective… I just hope that I will have a proper sleep this time…' he thought.

Too lazy to walk to his bed, he decided to sleep on the sofa.

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR GUYS!**

 **Again! Sorry for my grammar... and thanks for your review, I really appreciated it, I promise to improve my writing more.**

 **Well... I hope you liked my story, I'll do my best to write this story! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 : First Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano's own it. I only own my OCs…**

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"Come in."_** _he said and a maid placed a cup of hot milk on the table beside the sofa. Tsuna thanking the middle aged maid and he opened his phone._

 _'Weird… Why they're so quiet? Just a normal thing… OH YEAH! REBORN'S TUTORING THEM!' thought Tsuna._

 _"I just hope they'll be fine… Wait, Reborn said that they'll be here soon… That's means, I better prayed for my own self!" he said and slapped his forehead._

 _He began to read his e-mail and 6 messages… from Xanxus? He opened first message, 'I'll kill you chibi brat! Answer your damn phone! I'll surely make you my punching bag, my nephew or not!' Tsuna shivered when he read the message. The other four messages just almost the same as the first one… And he read the last message… He laughed!_

 _'CHIBI! SHE SAID YES! I don't know if you're busy, but… thanks again, you're surely had a good DEMONIC INTUITION!'_

 _"Good for you… Xanxus zio. Seriously.. It's HYPER not DEMONIC."_

 _He put his phone on the table and opened his laptop that showed still unconscious Hikaru, still lay on the bed with two nurse checking her and in the Gregory twins. The younger is sat on the floor and playing a statue near him and the older just looking at his brother and shaking his head. Tsuna chuckled and he yawned._

 _'The hot milk is surely effective… I just hope that I will have a proper sleep this time…' he thought._

 _Too lazy to walk to his bed, he decided to sleep on the sofa._

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK~**

Tsuna who in the library of Speranza Silver without three of his friends… Hikaru, Gale and Theo… is reading some books with his earphone on his ears. This is the first day he in school without the twins and Hikaru on his side, so it will be hard to act. He's now thinking of dropping his mask because he thought it will be no use, he already found something interesting about the Vento's boss and had the boss's identity in his hand.

Yeah… in his hands… he had the documents of Vento's boss along with the location of the guardians of Vento. Who? Well… We'll know later… Now, we back to Tsuna again.. Why he's in the library, the most boring place in every school? It's simple FANGIRLS. He couldn't stand them!

About an hour ago he's in the class, reading the reports from his guardians about their mission in Japan in his smart phone. Suddenly, some of the kind and calm fangirls of Hikaru's and the twins come over his table **(Note the sarcasm.)** and asking him about 'where's Hikaru or Gale and Theo?', 'Why they didn't come to school?', 'Is Hikaru's in your home?'…um okay forgot the last question.

So, he decided to skip the class again and finish his job. Since he doesn't feel like to attend any class, he decided to come into the library and did his works.

"I really need to take some rest now…"

He feels a presence of someone that he know behind a book shelf that not too far away from his seat. Then he glared at someone behind the book shelf. And he heard someone's chuckle. A boy around Tsuna's age who wears all white who had purple tattoo on his face walking to Tsuna's table and sit in front of him.

"Sharp as always Tsuna-kun." he grinned and Tsuna glared at him.

"Annoying as always, Baka-Kuran."

"So meannn! I even runaway from my guardians just to come here to tell you something interesting, Tsuna."

"What is it? If it's not an important thing and it just your stupid reason to runaway from paperwork, you better back to you dragon's nest." said Tsuna still reading those documents.

Byakuran Gesso, the boss of Gesso family and one of Tsuna's best friends. Yeah, he was Tsuna's enemy when Tsuna was in 2nd grade of his junior high school. But now he's a different guy, he's not an enemy anymore because of some event in the past… somehow he and Tsuna become a bestfriend.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed and Tsuna looking at him with his sharp calculating eyes.

"It is very important, if it's not why would I come here to find you instead of walking to your mansion?"

"Point taken… What's it Baka-Kuran?"

"I see the future. You and a girl, both of you are dying. Then, I saw her sacrificed herself to protect the world and you… You're save but, it seems like you're regretted it. Then, I see black clam and a black pearl?"

"Huh?"

"I also don't really know what's the meaning of this vision that I see, so… I came here to warn you so you'll not regret it and ended being… a.. Forget it. Just if that's happened, don't choose the wrong choice."

"Hm… wait you said a girl? Who's she?" said Tsuna curious.

"I don't know, I never see her, but seems like you and that girl are something because you two looks so close, maybe she's your girlfriend?"

"Definitely no… I don't thinking about that thing, running Vongola already made my head hurts.. So, a girl? Maybe later, I don't wanna have more headaches."

Byakuran seems like in a deep thought, he stands up and smirked.

"Well, you never know when it comes. I better get back to my base before my guardians made some chaos to find me and increased my paperwork."

And Byakuran walked away while Tsuna just shaking his head and put all of the documents back to his brief case.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

The time passed and it's already the fifth day of Hikaru's comatose, she didn't show any signs of waking up. Tsuna who's in his office walked to her room, he knows that she'll wake up today so he decided to wait in her room.

He opened the white door and walked in, Hikaru's body is laying on a king sized bed on the center of that room and her face looks so pale. Tsuna walked to a couch near the only window that existed in that room and closed his eyes.

The first thing Hikaru feels when she woke up is a pain on her left shoulder. She began to wondering what just happened to her, and her eyes widened in realization, she was attacked by the impostor of her brother and ended unconscious…

'Where am I now… wait… is the faker captured me and killed Gale,Theo and Tsuna!?'

She began to panic and tried to sit on her current bed but an unbearable pain stopped her to do so.

"Take your time to rest. Currently you're in my mansion. You better do not worry about anything. The twins are here too."

She turned her head to the source of the familiar voice and sees a boy sit on a couch near the window with closed eyes…

'It's Tsuna wearing a suit? Wait…' she thought.

"How long I've been sleeping?" she said with a hoarse voice because of lack of use for days.

"Longer than what we'd predicted, fifth and a half day, I guess. Um.. Do you need something? Water or tea?" said Tsuna... Actually he wanted to ask her every single detail about her 'problem' because of his curiousness, but being a gentlemen he is, he couldn't ask a girl when she just awake from her comatose.

"Water might be good, thank you."

Tsuna walked to a table beside her bed and poured some water to a glass and he gave it to her. She drank it slowly. And when she's done, Tsuna put the glass on the table next to her.

"You know my identity… don't you Tsuna?" she said with her head's down.

"Yes. Truthfully, I already began my research about your and the twins real identity."

"I see… So you know about my involvement in underworld?" she said and looking at Tsuna with a knowing look.

Tsuna just nodded and gave her a small smile. Tsuna pulled a chair and put it beside her bed.

"I am. And I am also in that world too."

"I know from the first time I see you in that park, you're different." She said and tried to sit again, this time since Tsuna is near her, he helped her to sit.

"Tell me… what did you know about my identity?"

"First, you're a half Italian-Japanese just like me. Second, you're not Yamikaze Hikaru, your real name is Hoshi Hikaru and you're the tenth boss of Vento family. Third, your family was slaughtered by your own brother. Since that time, you're nowhere to be found."

Hikaru just had her poker face on, not saying if he's wrong or he's right. Tsuna assumed that she let him to continue his speech.

"You know what's in my mind when I know you're the Vento's boss… I wanted to kill you because what did you do to my subordinates and because what happened to me that day. Who's the Vento's boss? Why he or she did it? What's the purpose of doing this… I almost killed my own tutor because of that event!" he said and sighed.

Tsuna just rubbed his temple trying to calm himself down.

"But… These days I already know you and the twins. You guys are not a bad person. You'll never harm anyone, because you're too kind."

Hikaru just gave him a sad and hurt smile to him and nodded.

"Yes. You're right, but not everything you said are true… But you're wrong about one thing, my brother never killed our family. That time I was 8 years old, and onii-san was 15 years old. Atsushi nii-san was teaching me to use my flame…."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Nii-chan! I couldn't do it!" said a black haired little girl to an older boy next to her._

 _"You can, just follow your heart, it'll tell you what you must do." said that black haired boy._

 _The girl focused on something and closed her eyes, suddenly orange flames blazing around her._

 _"I did it nii-chan! I did it!" she said with a cute smile._

 _"Yeah, what did I said? You can do it. So, as I promised I'll give you this… Happy birthday, Hikaru-chan! Although your birthday is tomorrow…" He smiled and handed her an indigo-blue colored necklace._

 _"Beautiful! What is it? I never see a necklace like this, nii-san it looks like weird auras inside this necklace."_

 _"It was my flame, not auras. I made it myself. You know that I could use both of mist and rain flames, right? I infused my flame into that necklace. Now I'm sure my present will be your favorite one… Last year mama's teddy bear was your favorite and now, this year my presents will be your favorite."_

 _"Presents?"_

 _"That was the first present, and this is your second present… This is Vento Primo, Estella's fan…"_

 _"Primo's fan? Atsushi nii-chan, how?"_

 _"I don't steal it, papa gave it to me. But I can't use it and my weapon is only my sword. And I think it looks good for you, you could use it to hit some boys when they're trying to flirting with you."_

 _"Huh? What was it? Flying?"_

 _"No! I-I mean annoy you..."_

 _"Um- okay!" said the little girl with her sweetest smile and her older brother blushed._

 _'I'll never let any boys near my cute little sister… ever! If there's a boy who dare to date her, it will be over my death body.' the boy named Atsushi thought._

 _"What are you doing nii-chan?"_

 _"Nothing! Let's go to dining room, mama and papa would scold me if we're late."_

 _Little Hikaru just nodded and walking to the dining room with her brother holding her hand, she's humming a song which her brother never heard before. But, he just shrugged it off. Suddenly, both of them heard a scream in the dining room. They're tensed and both of them running to the dining room and find their parents body laid on the floor limply._

 _"Ma.. Mama.. Papa.. WHAT HAPPENED!?" Atsushi said shaking his father's body._

 _"Hi..karu.. Atsu.. run. Protect.. her…" their father whispered to Atsushi and gave him three knives to his right hand with his bloody hand._

 _Atsushi just standing before his father, his left hand is still holding his little sister's right hand._

 _"Nii-chan, why did papa and mama sleeping on the floor with wet red blanked?" she asked her big brother with her big innocent eyes._

 _"Huh? Blanket?"_

 _He's looking at his sister who had some bloods on her left hand._

 _'She's too young to understand that it was bloods…'_

 _"Oh.. Y-yeah, papa's said he and mom will counting and we must play hide and seek in faraway from here, Hika-chan. Let's go, they said they'll find us later."_

 _"But… Dinner?"_

 _"Papa's said we'll eat later! Let's go now Hika-chan!" he said with tears formed in his eyes._

 _He carried his little sister on his back and runaway from their mansion. Atsushi still carrying his little sister and they're now already in the forest not too far but not too close to their mansion._

 _"Onii-chan, are you tired? I think we're too far from our mansion… Mama and papa will be worried…"_

 _"I'm okay."_

 _Suddenly some needles attacking them, Atsushi let his Rain flame making a barrier around him and his sister. About an hour, they found a cave and hides in there._

 _"Hikaru… Hid here, don't come out until nii-chan come. Never activate your flame, or they'll find you. Oh yeah, this is papa's knives. If someone suspicious wanted to attack or come closer to you… use this or your fan. Ok?" he gave her a knife, his father's knife._

 _Hikaru being a good little girl just nodded._

 _"Jaa, I'll come later. Remember what I said, Ok?"_

 _'Maybe I'll die… but at least you're okay.' thought Atsushi who winced in pain because of two needles embed on his neck._

 _Hikaru watched her brother jogged away from their hideout, a tear dropped from her eyes._

 _It has been almost a day since she seen her brother. She still waited for her big brother or her mother and father to find her. Until one day, a man who had blond hair come to her hideout. At first she let her fan out and readied to attack the man. But when she saw two kids behind the man…_

 _"Gale? Theo? What are you doing here?"_

 ** _THEN END OF THE FLASHBACK_**

"I see…So, that's the truth... I feel sorry for your family…"

"It's okay, thank you…"

"I think it won't be fair for you if I know your real identity but you're not… I'll reintroduce myself..You're not the only one who hides in there… My real name is Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Sawada is my family name, but it changed to Vongola when I claimed the position of Vongola boss. I'm Vongola Decimo."

"So, that's why you had the warm orange… I'll reintroduce myself too, my name is Hoshi Hikaru. I am the Vento's decimo."

"Hikaru... I will help you to find that person. The one who killed your whole family, I'm sure Vindice will help us too."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A pair of twin brothers, Gale and Theo. Theo glared at Tsuna with dark eyes and dashed into the room, punched Tsuna's face. Tsuna just look at him, not doing anything.

"Are you kidding me!? You might kill Hime and us! Not mention that you locked three of us in this mansion, no school, and even we are only permitted to visit Hime-sama once a day!" shouted Theo.

"Theo, calm down. I told you, we're here to visit Hime… Not to starting a fight. If he intended to kill us, he'll did it long time ago instead of letting us in his mansion. Apologize and let Hime decide it." said Gale to his younger brother. Theo just rolled his eyes and act like he did nothing.

"It's okay Gale. The reason why I want to help her is just because we had the same target… Just forget it. After she's fully recovered… you three might back to your own home. I think I'll be back to my room." said Tsuna to three of them and walked to the entrance.

"Tsuna. I accept your offer…" Hikaru said and Tsuna stopped his walk.

The threeof them expected him would continuing his walk to his room but… He chuckled and said…

"Now all of these things are already cleared… Actually, I also wanted to find the person who claimed as Vento's boss. He sent his assassins and killed all of my men… The one who almost kill me.. And stop him to take over the world. That's the reason why I need to find him before he killed more people. And one thing again… Three of you will be in Speranza Golden, we can't let the civilian know about our world."

Hikaru nodded and Tsuna continued his walk to his destination. He really must thanking the God because of He gave him the Hyper Intuition. He's smiling when he walked to his room... but the smile vanished when he see someone in front of his room.

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Finally! Updated!**

 **Thanks for the long wait guys, hope you enjoy my story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vagueness

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano's own it. I only own my OCs…**

 **"Speaking in Italian"**

'Thinking'

"Speaking in Japanesse"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Hikaru... I will help you to find that person. The one who killed your whole family, I'm sure Vindice will help us too."_

 _Suddenly, the door burst open. A pair of twin brothers, Gale and Theo. Theo glared at Tsuna with dark eyes and dashed into the room, punched Tsuna's face. Tsuna just look at him, not doing anything._

 _"Are you kidding me!? You might kill Hime and us! Not mention that you locked three of us in this mansion, no school, and even we are only permitted to visit Hime-sama once a day!" shouted Theo._

 _"Theo, calm down. I told you, we're here to visit Hime… Not to starting a fight. If he intended to kill us, he'll did it long time ago instead of letting us in his mansion. Apologize and let Hime decide it." said Gale to his younger brother. Theo just rolled his eyes and act like he did nothing._

 _"It's okay Gale. The reason why I want to help her is just because we had the same target… Just forget it. After she's fully recovered… you three might back to your own home. I think I'll be back to my room." Said Tsuna to three of them and walked to the entrance._

 _"Tsuna. I accept your offer…" Hikaru said and Tsuna stopped his walk._

 _The hereof them expected him would continuing his walk to his room but… He chuckled and said…_

 _"Now all of these things are already cleared… Actually, I also wanted to find the person who claimed as Vento's boss. He sent his assassins and killed all of my men… The one who almost kill me.. And stop him to take over the world. That's the reason why I need to find him before he killed more people. And one thing again… Three of you will be in Speranza Golden, we can't let the civilian know about our world."_

 _Hikaru nodded and Tsuna continued his walk to his destination. He really must thanking the God because of He gave him the Hyper Intuition… His smile vanished when he see certain someone in front of his room._

 **Flashback ended~**

* * *

Tsuna glared at a man in front of him, the man just smirked at the brunette.

"You made a great decision, Tsuna.", said the man smiled.

In the other hand, Tsuna just gave the man a death glare.

"Reborn… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" shouted Tsuna with a frustrated look.

"I told you that I'll be here soon, right?"

"…"

Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, also Dino's, Tsuna's and Enma's ex-tutor… now stood in front of the young Vongola Decimo with his famous smirk that always make every women blushed and instantly falling in love with him.

Tsuna just gave his ex-tutor from the hell a bored look.

"Okay, if you're here… Where're they?"

"They're in their own room, we just arrived here… Well, seems like you found some interesting clues about Vento while I'm in Japan."

"It's not that simple. I'll explain it later, I'm sure we had an important meeting, am I right?"

"Yup, the others are waiting for you in the meeting room."

 **SHORT TIME SKIP~**

Tsuna now is in the meeting room with all of his guardians and his ex-tutor.

"Yo, Tsuna!" said our beloved baseball star who had his grin on his face.

"Can't you just be more respectful to our boss?" said a silver haired boy, the bomber man next to him.

Yeah, after the times goes, our Hayato becomes a bit calmer than before. He could manage his childish attitude. Same goes to Ryohei, he could talk to people without any shouting.

"Hayato, I already told you all to call me by my own name. No need formalities, you're all my family here." said the brunette to his Storm guardian and Hayato mumbled some sorry to Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, by the way, welcome back guys."

Tsuna gave them his sweet angelic smile and he sit on his chair, his guardians along with his ex-tutor also did the same.

"So, how's your training goes guys? Had some fun?" said Tsuna smirked.

"Yes, we're. Right, guys?" said Reborn.

His guardians except Chrome gave him a nervous smile. In the other hand, Kyoya who surprisingly joined their meetIng, just looking at Tsuna with his 'I don't really care look'. Tsuna laughed at their expression.

"Well, Tsuna. We heard that you were attacked by an enemy about a week ago?" said the cheerful boxer.

"Are you okay?" ask Mukuro, surprisingly a little worried about him.

"I'm okay. Except for my new friends, one had some scratch and the other one had… a bad wound because he thought that I am in a danger with a person who pointed a gun to my direction, he decided to cover me and instead of me ended having a wound… Sh- I mean, he was unconscious for some days, almost a week and now he's in our mansion. The guest room, along with he- his best friends. I owe him a favor." Tsuna said…

Yeah, he decided to keep Hikaru's secret with him. He thought that Hikaru just want her life as a boy not only because of her current situation.

"If you owe him, then we're too." Said Kyoya and the other guardians nodded.

"I want to see him once he's in better state."

"Yeah, sure we can meet him later Reborn. I hope any of you don't destroyed anything, I need to take a short nap. Don't follow me, just sleep in your own room. I'm sure that almost all of you are tired, that's including you Reborn. Just take some rest guys."

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Tsuna's mansion is usually quiet since he live there alone with some of his men, but these three days, looks like his mansion is… yeah, like what Reborn always said… chaos…

The first day of his guardians arrived along with his ex-tutor… his guardians wanted to see Hikaru, the one who saved their boss. Hayato then argued with Theo about some useless things when all of them visits Hikaru and in the end both of them are fighting with dynamites, guns and some other weapon, damaging Tsuna's mansion.

So, Tsuna always did some paperwork involving the damaged mansion or some broken things that caused by his friends. When he lost his patience… Hayato and Theo ended being freezes by Tsuna's favorite technique. Gale strangely got along with the Hibari Kyoya and both of his Mists, Mukuro and Chrome. Takeshi and Ryohei as we expected, he get along with Gale, Theo and Hikaru so well.

Also, Hikaru's wound already getting much better than before…

Today Tsuna decided to fishing at the lake behind his mansion. Yeah, fishing is a best thing to relieve your stress. First, an unknown person wanted to kill him, his mission, the person attacked him and his new friends, his new friend's real identity as the Vento family, and his guardians plus his new friend… always ended destroying his mansion along with his guardians…

Lambo and Hayato with dynamite… Ryohei, Takeshi, Kyouya along with Mukuro's crazy spar that make the training ground become a big mess and when Hayato argued or debated with Theo about some unimportant thing and ended being a fight… The only normal persons in his mansion are only Reborn, Chrome, Hikaru and Gale… also some of his subordinate…

And now we're back to Tsuna who waits his fishing rod catch any fish….

"Such a peaceful day." said certain brunette to his companion…

Looks like Tsuna's fishing rod catching something, he then take a hold of his fishing rod and trying to catch the fish, but when he almost get the fish… the thread severed.

"D*mn, I almost got it!"

His black haired companion looking at him, then he chuckled at Tsuna's lack of fortunes. Tsuna glared at him and he also gave the brunette his own death-glare which the brunette's shivered a little, he smirked when Tsuna pouted and he continued to read his book.

"If you still pouting like a little boy, I'll make your training five times harder." He said while Tsuna flinched.

About 5 minutes of silences, Tsuna finally decided to speak.

"Reborn." He said and it made the older man just looking at him with questioning look.

"Nothing… Just forget it…"

"You're weird. Is something's bothering you?" ask Reborn closed his book and put it on his left side.

"Well… Do you know about the history of the Vento?"

"I never heard about it before… Why? You know about something, don't you?"

Tsuna just gave him a small nod, and Reborn closed his eyes… sighed at his student.

"What is it?"

Tsuna still looking at the water in front of him and Reborn opened his eyes, glaring at his student.

"I guess I'll just tell you. Don't let anyone know about it, Vento's boss is that 'boy' named Hikaru. But… He's not the one who sent that crazy man… There's someone behind all of this… Hikaru's family already died because of that person's killed all of her family an-"

"Wait, did you just say… her?"

"Um… yeah, actually… he is a she…"

"So… you mean… You're protected by a girl? How pathetic… I already get what you wanted to tell me, now you must do your training. I guess those paperwork are making you weak because of sitting on that table 24/7 everyday."

Tsuna quickly stood up when Leon almost changed to a gun and immediately sprinted from his spot into the forest. Reborn chuckled as Leon crawled back to his fedora, taking a nap again.

"I think you already had enough of that paperwork and already know about how hard the world is… I should take back all of his paperwork and let his subordinates did them. He really needs his rest and training, right Leon?"

Leon just opened his eyes looking at Reborn and sleeping again. Reborn take his phone out from his pocket and dialed someone's number.

* * *

Tsuna who wears his grey colored hoodie and black colored sweatpants is sitting on a big rock in the forest. He inhaled some oxygen and jumped down from the rock, mentally counting to three, he then runs into the forest. He didn't do some exercise these days because of his never ending paperwork that always keep spawning every time plus Reborn told him to do some exercise… He couldn't even have some proper sleep. **(If you only know Reborn, your oh-so-called tutor from the deepest hell planned to get rid the evil paperwork from you, Tsuna…)**

After 45 minutes, he finally stopped running and walked slowly to a small waterfall in that forest. He let his Vongola ring out and activated his Sky flames and the waterfall's somehow changed to be a secret passage. As Tsuna walked into the passage, the waterfall began to flowed again.

"He surely never cleaned this place…" said Tsuna.

A figure appeared before him…

"Young Primo isn't it?" said the person before Tsuna.

"I'm not the Primo, Talbolt-san. I'm his descendant. I already told you for… thirty six- no thirty seventh times now."

"Well, you're looks like my old friend… I am sorry…But if I'm not mistaken… all of the people in mafia called you the neo Vongola Primo."

Tsuna frowned… he's blind… right? How xould he tell if he's looks like Primo?

"I'm not my great great great… uh- I don't really know how many great… grandpa, Talbolt-san. I dont like to be called by my grandpa's title."

Talbolt chuckled and guide Tsuna to um- his living room?

"What do you need now, Decimo?"

"Hmm… I thought you had some information about Vento famiglia. I already hacked the sites and tried to find the information about them… I just found about their boss and three of the Vento Decimo's guardians… even one of the guardians who happened to becomes the mist guardian's already passed away years ago… other than that, I had no more information about them. Not even their history."

Both of them just fell into a deep silence, Tsuna drank a glass of bourbon that Talbolt offered to him.

"Vento also part of tri-nii-sette." said Talbolt out of the blue.

"I'm listening."

"Well… You already know about the tri-nii-sette, right? And also you already know about Simon rings… Vento is symbolized the dark side of tri-nii-sette that sealed by the Vongola primo's flame, so they won't cause any problem in the future… and Primo also taking half of their curse."

"What kind of curse?"

Talbolt just smiled at him and shake his head. Then he said…

"I don't really know. But, I think that's not really important. I just want to remind you, Pr- sorry.. I mean Decimo… Don't get too close with that girl."

"Girl?" said Tsuna confused… The one who know about Hikaru is a girl just me, Alex, Ryou, Reborn, Dino and Enma… Hayato and Kyoya might have been expected it though when they visited Hikaru… They had sharp eyes.. But him?

Talbolt just gave him a knowing smile. It makes Tsuna a little uncomfortable.

'He knows? As I thought! He's a wizard! There's no way a normal human could live from 400 years ago and still alive till now…'

"Well, Decimo… I think you should go back to your mansion now… You already got your answer from me."

Tsuna nodded and he walked out from Talbolt's hideout. He had a feeling about that old man's not telling the whole story. He just told him about the rings, not the history.

"Whatever. I'll just head back to the mansion."

Tsuna who already in his mansion, looking at his desk back in his bedroom… No paperwork. He's curious about where's the paperwork gone. Is Reborn's training for his guardians really changed them?

Suddenly, he heard an explosion not too far from his bedroom. Still wearing his grey hoodie and his sweatpants that drenched by his own sweat, sprinted to the source of the explosion.

.

Okay… when Tsuna looking at the big mess in the Gregory twin's room, the temperature began to drop down… Seems like our young boss is in a bad mood…

Hayato and Theo, along with a pineapple and certain skylark are having fin on the ruins of the Gregory twins room. How could we say it… the room is completely destroyed… No wonder our Tsuna's really dejected. In a second, four of them are frozen inside the Zero Point Breakthrough's ice.

.

Tsuna and Hikaru plus her guardians in Hikaru's room since Tsuna decided to keep Hikaru's identity as a girl for himself and some of his men. He hasn't told anyone about Hikaru is the Vento boss except Hayato and Kyoya since they both had short temper…

There're two women inside Hikaru's room, both of them wearing red coats… They're two of the Maroon team that Tsuna called some days ago when Hikaru's injured and dying. Maroon team is the Vongola's private medical team that served the tenth generation of Vongola.

"So… can she go to school today?" ask Tsuna.

"Yes, but she must drink her medicine three times a day until her wound is completely closed. Oh, I almost forgot, Hikaru-san… Don't force yourself to do something reckless… You should not running nor climbing or did some other sports that could make your wound open… About your chest binder, you should not bind it too tight or it only will make your wound worsen."

Then, Tsuna looks at Gale and Theo who's leaning on the wall behind him.

"I'll leave it to both of you since she's your boss."

Gale and Theo smirked, nodded to him.

Hikaru who sat on her bed stands up and shocked Tsuna and the others in the room.

"You're not supposed to standing up on your own, Hime! You could make your wound-" said Theo worried.

"I'm fine, and don't call me Hime, we already decided to keep my identity as a girl for ourselves in this room and some of Tsuna men. I just wanted a little walk before the school began… Laying on this bed just make me looks like a useless person."

"Whatever, you're our Hime and you couldn't walk alone by your own self-"

"I'm not a little baby."

"But I am your Storm guardian!"

And she argued with Theo about she wanted to walk by herself and also some unimportant things, they ended breaking his favorite vase, Tsuna's eye twitched. Suddenly, Gale and the others in the room are backing away one by one walking out from the room, yeah all of them walked away from the dark Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

Then Tsuna who watched the whole things… had some dark auras around him, walking to their direction and put his hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo flinched and shivered….

"Now… I need to do more paperwork… again. Thanks to you, Theo… Also you Hikaru..."

Hikaru flinched and look at him groggily.

"Y-Yes? What's it Tsuna?"

"I'll just accompany you, you might get lost in this mansion. Before that, I think you should change your clothes to our uniform."

As he said that, two maids walked into Hikaru's room and stands right behind Tsuna.

"W-What? I can wear my own clothes by myself! I'm already awake for 3 days and I can stand on my feet now!"

"Nope, let them help you. Theo, I think you could go to your brother. I'll take care of her."

Theo and Gale… two of Hikaru's guardians… they now respected Tsuna and decided to trust him since Tsuna always help them and care of them, although they're locked in his mansion for some days. Tsuna is really a good person, three of them (Hikaru, Gale, and Theo) couldn't go to school, so when Tsuna's back to his mansion after his school… he always gave them the copy of his note books and let them to copy it, when Hikaru's still in her comatose… he also always checking her up every 5 hours, etc.

Well… trust is earned by effort, not given…

* * *

 **UPDATED!**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **I had so many work to do… so, maybe I'll update at least twice a month… because… FINALLY MY WORK APPLICATION ACCEPTED!**

 **Oh, yeah… Thanks for reading my story and keep supporting me… ^^**

 **-Kira's out… see u next chappie~**


End file.
